Making You Happy
by ThrashMetalQueen
Summary: COMPLETE! I'm tired of Jeff and all his games. It's all either black and white with him. I forgave him once, but I don't think I'll do it again. It's time to end it. JeffOCShannon
1. Chapter 1: Hurting Inside

**Making You Happy**

_By: Vixen Xtreme_

**Disclaimer: I only own Caria. Ariella Chapman belongs to wandathetiger. Bree Chapman belongs to Jamie-Skellington.**

* * *

**Pairings: Shannon/OC/Jeff, Raven/OC, Matt/OC and possibly more.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Hurting Inside**

"You're just never gonna learn are you?"

Upset, and full of anger, I took what I could and exited the hotel room. I couldn't handle it anymore. It's always the same damn crap with him. Hot tears ran down my cheeks as I stormed my way out of the building. But as I went down the hallway, I heard laughter and familiar voices.

"Yeah, seriously. You really think I'm gonna believe that?"

"Yes, you dork! It's the truth!"

"And I'm Brittany Spears."

"Duuuude, don't joke like that."

Turning the corner, I passed two of my friends; Matt and Bree.

"Hey guys..." I muttered.

"Whoa, whoa, Caria wait up." Matt said catching up with me.

I stopped for a second to see what he wanted. "Yeah?"

He knew something was wrong when he looked into my eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked me quietly.

I just looked down at my feet and shook my head. "Nothing..."

"No, no baby girl tell me. What's wrong?" Matt requested.

I was starting to tear up again. "I don't wanna talk about it Matt..."

He put a hand on my cheek. "Was it Jeff again...?"

I just responded with a sniff and a nod.

Matt sighed with frustration. "Shit, what happened?"

"Well, earlier today when I was passing through the halls, I overheard him talkin' to Shawn Michaels about our marriage." I explained. "He said he was thinkin' about leaving me for Candice. We got into this big blow out, I took my stuff and left... and yeah."

Matt shook his head. I could tell he was angry now.

"Damn..." he muttered. "Okay, I'll talk to him and handle this. You just go with Bree back to our hotel room for now. We're havin' a small movie party with some friends. So relax for now, alright?"

I nodded again. "Alright."

And as we split up, Matt headed to Jeff's room while I went on with Bree.

**-Matt's POV-**

Oh. He is going to get it now. Jeff had finally got on my last nerve. He pulled this shit before when this first started. Now, I'm gonna kick his ass. I don't care if he was my brother, Caria's a part of our family too. She is my sister-in-law and I'm not going to let Jeff fuck it up.

Opening the door, I walked in without knocking.

"What the?" Jeff's head cocked over to the entrance.

"So, mind telling me what the hell's going on?" I said aloud.

Jeff sighed. He knew he was in trouble. "Matt, don't do this -- "

I cut him off. "No. Explain. NOW."

He looked irritated as he responded, but I didn't care. He deserved it. Every last bit. "I just... don't have have the same feelings for Caria as I used to. I'm really thinking that our marriage is no longer based on love anymore."

I stared at my younger brother like he had five heads. "Are you kidding me? Are you FUCKING kidding me?! Caria is your WIFE Jeff. Yeah, Candice is a beautiful woman, but you've been married for five almost _six _years now. And all of a sudden, you decide you're not going to be married anymore because you wanna fuck another chic?!"

He shrugged, it seemed like he wasn't listening at all. "May be it's just that time now that we're growin' apart. I mean, we can still be friends."

I glared at him. "You're unbelievable. You know somethin', people are saying around here that you've changed. And guess what, I'm startin' to believe them."

And with that last word, I left the room angrily; leaving him in his current state.


	2. Chapter 2: New Plans

**Chapter Two: New Plans **

**A/N: Put back in Caria's POV. Please review.**

* * *

I had calmed down after a little bit. I was still thinking about Jeff and Matt. I knew that Matt had chewed him out pretty good, but I don't think it was going to work. Jeff had already made up his mind. I didn't want to go through this same pain again. 

Bree opened up the door to her and Matt's hotel room. Inside, I saw a bunch of people. Paul London, Shannon Moore, Jimmy Wang Yang, Gregory Helms and Ashley Massaro.

"Hey guys." Bree greeted the group.

They responded with 'hey''s and other comments of their own.

"Did you get the movies?" Paul asked.

"Yep." she said. "I got 'I Now Pronounce You: Chuck And Larry', and '1408'."

"Oh sweet! I've been dying to see Chuck and Larry." Ashley said excitedly.

Shannon happened to be the first one to notice me. "Hey Caria, how's it going?"

"So-so..." I replied quietly.

"Hey, what's wrong hun', why do you look so bummed out?" Ashley asked. Ugh, I was hoping not.

But I wasn't the one that spoke first, Bree answered for me. She knew I wasn't in the best mood to talk about it.

"Jeff's being an idiot again." she said.

The blonde female scoffed. "Tch, typical. What'd he do _this time_?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." I told her. "Sorry."

She understood. "Alright, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get into your business."

"It's cool." I forgave her.

"Speaking of Hardy brothers, where's the older one?" Greg asked.

"Probably still yelling at Jeff." said Bree. "When we found out about him and Caria, Matt stepped in. He got pissed and said that he'd take care of the situation."

"He's most likely getting an ear full." Ashley said. Good, I hope he does.

"Knowing Matt, pretty much." Shannon agreed.

"Eh, but let's just forget about it and watch the movies." Bree changed the subject.

Everyone agreed as we put one of the tapes in and turned off the lights to watch it. Shortly afterwards, Matt had arrived back over to us. He looked still a little irritated, but more of calming down. He told us about how he talked to Jeff, but he was still being stubborn and thick-headed.

Matt then gave me a look of hope. "Even if it does end, it'll be okay. No matter what."

I half-smiled. "Yeah..."

If it did seem like it, why do I feel like he's wrong in some way?

* * *

A couple days later, I was preparing for my match against Candice and Mickie with Melina. I was in my locker room, finishing up dressing and stretching out all my muscles. That's when I heard a knock at my door. 

"It's open." I let the guest in.

Entering in, I saw it was my upcoming, tag-team partner.

"Hey chic, what's up?" I greeted the Latina.

"Nothing. You ready?" she asked me.

I stood up to meet face-to-face with her. "Yeah, you?"

Melina nodded. "Yeah. But Stephanie told me to tell you that after the match to head to her office."

I looked concerned. "Something happen? Am I in trouble?"

She shrugged. "No, well--I'm not really sure. I don't think so though."

"Alright, thanks. Let's go." I said, exiting with her to the curtains.

* * *

"And here are your winners, Melina and Caria Hardy!" 

Melina and I stood above the two other Divas lying unconcious on the mat. I took a hold of her wrist and rose it up in the air. Her entrance was playing throughout the arena. We slipped out of the ring as soon as the cameras cut to commercial.

"Great job Melina." I smiled, giving her a pat on the back.

She was out of breath. "You too."

Going backstage, the two of us split ways as she headed to the Women's Locker Room and I went to see Stephanie. It was still playing through my mind what she wanted to see me for. I scanned my memory to see if there was anything that I might of done wrong.

Nope.

Nothing.

I don't misbehave that often, mostly because of fear of being fired. I loved my job. I wasn't going to waste it by being stupid.

Knocking on her door, I waited for a response from the McMahon daughter.

"Come in."

I pressed down on the knob and opened the door. Inside, I saw the billion dollar princess sitting at her desk. Her husband Hunter Levesque was sitting with Shawn Michaels on the right side of the room. On the left was Matt, Shannon and Jimmy Wang.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Sit down Caria." Stephanie instructed.

In my gut, I felt a hint of nervousness hitting me.

"Alright." I said quietly, obeying. I pulled up the remaining chair in the middle and sat down in it.

"I've called you few here today to tell you about a couple storylines the writers have come up with." she informed us. "The first one has to do with DX. We will have Caria join up with you two. We're looking at her as possibly the new Chyna."

"Her?" Hunter chuckled. "That tiny, little thing? But Jo' was like Beth Phoenix's sixe; like amazon size."

Shawn agreed. "Tchyeah she was!"

I laughed. "_Thanks _guys."

"Not much size wise, but just having a female in DX." Stephanie explained. "The fans already love you, so we'll see how they like a chic with the both of you."

"So where do we come in?" Matt asked.

The McMahon looked over to him. "_If _this doesn't work, then when the Draft comes around, which is pretty soon here, then we'll switch her over to Smackdown! and team you up with you three. But also, we're thinking of her adding to Smackdown! later as well. May be."

"Is that?" Shawn asked.

"Oh!" Stephanie remembered. "There will also be a Caria-Shawn love story. If you don't mind."

My eyes bugged.

WHAT.

"Excuse me?" Shawn and I said in unison.

"Yeah, if it's alright with you two." Stephanie said.

"I got a wife." The Arizona man reminded her.

"And I'm in the middle of a divorce." I said.

Stephanie looked at me. "What? What happened with you and Jeff?"

Shawn cleared his throat.

He glanced at him and then looked back at the brunette woman. What did I miss? I would've thought he would of told Hunter and then he would of told her. Er.. okay?

"I found out that he was leaving me for Candice Michelle." I confessed.

She gave me the sympathetic eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry about that hun. I really am."

"Thanks." I replied, simply.

"I know it'll be very difficult for the two of you, but it won't last long. Give it two to three months. That's all I'm asking." Stephanie barganed.

I sighed, quietly. "Fine."

"Alright." Shawn followed.


	3. Chapter 3: Come Join Us

**Chapter Three: Come Join Us**

A couple of nights later, I was in my hotel room relaxing for the night. I had my ice cream and my favorite movie, and it was quiet. So I was pretty much satisfied.

There was a knock at the door. I fixed my eyes upon it, and got to my feet. Putting my small container of ice cream on the night stand, I headed over to see who it was.

Looking through the peep hole, I saw a familiar blonde male.

"Hey Caria! You there?" Shannon called to me.

"Yeah, I'm here." I responded. "What's up?"

"A coupla friends and I are headin' out to town to grab something to eat." he informed me. "Wanna come?"

"Ah, no thanks Shan. I think I'm gonna stay in for tonight." I told him. "Thank you though."

"Jeff's not going to be there, if you're wondering." he said in a serious voice.

"It's not that. I just I've already settled in." I replied.

"Are you sure? It might be fun." Shannon tried convincing me.

"Yeah. I am." I said. But then I thought, may be this is exactly what I need. I've been cooped up and by myself. What could it hurt? "You know what, nevermind. I'll go."

"Really? Alright, sweet! We'll be out in the front of the building when you're ready." he said.

"Okay. Give me at least ten minutes." I requested.

"Gotchya!" Shannon replied as I heard his voice fading down the hall.

* * *

I pushed the glass door open and walked outside. I saw the guys in their rental Chrysler. I walked down the steps as I approached the car. I noticed that in the backseat, the window rolled down and a jaw-dropped Shannon gawked at me. 

"Holy sheep shit..." he said with a little smirk.

"Hey cowboy, your mouth's open." I chuckled.

He just shook his head and stuck his tongue at me. Opening the door for me to come in, I sat next to him and Greg.

"Well well well, look at you. Don't you look pretty." the green-haired wonder complimented me.

"Why thank you Gregory." I smiled. I looked and saw there was no Ariella? "Hey Bree, where's Tiger?"

"She's in the other car that's coming with us that has Jimmy and Ashley in it." the brunette answered me.

"Oh alrighty then." I said as we headed into the city.

Through the whole night, the bunch of us just messed around like a bunch of teenagers. Later, we ended up at a TGIFriday's have a couple drinks and eating some dinner. It amazed me how much the guys had stuff their faces with all kinds of burgers, fries, and steak. On the other side, it also disturbed me in a way. But still, it was awesome to hang out with them and the girls. I was having a blast with my best friends.

"Wow you guys." I chuckled. "Can you say pigs much?"

"And you just noticed this NOW?" Ariella laughed.

"We're not pigs, we just have fast motabolisim." Shannon excused him and the others. "Hey, you want me to get you another beer?"

"Sure, thanks Shan." I thanked him with a smile.

"No prob'." he said getting out of the booth and heading up to the counter.

I noticed that Bree was staring at my for some odd reason.

"Car', Arri, Ashley can you come with me for a sec'?" the brunette requested.

"Sure." the younger Chapman excepted. "What for?"

"Just girl talk." Bree answered her.

"Oh here we go." Matt joked.

She looked over at him and flicked his nose. "Quiet ya big bafoon."

"Can I come too?" Jimmy asked with a goofy smirk on his face.

"No Jimmy. Sorry." Bree refused. "Come on girls."

The four of us headed to the Women's bathroom to talk so the guys couldn't come and overhear. We did out regular check up in the mirror to make sure our make-up wasn't running and our hair wasn't flat.

"So Caria, what's goin' on with you and Shannon?" Bree asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, honestly not knowing what she meant.

Ariella play punched me in the arm. "Oh don't play dumb. We know you and him got a thing happening."

"Girls, there's nothing happening, I swear. We're just friends." I told them with a awkward smile on my face.

"Yeah, because I _know _you have better taste than to like THAT." Ashley joked.

"Well Shannon is a cutie, but there isn't a _thing _going on between us." I said to them.

"Are you sure?" Ariella smirked.

"I _swear._" I said positive.

She shrugged. "Well okay, if you're so certain, I'll believe ya."

The three of them left the bathroom giggling while I followed behind.

* * *

An hour later, Matt dropped me back off at my hotel. It was getting around to being midnight so all I wanted to do at this moment was drop down and go to sleep.

"I'll see you guys later." I said as I stepped out of the car. I heard the good-byes from the group when I was out in the open. I gave a wave to them responding back.

"Hey wait, let me walk ya to the door." Shannon called to me.

As I walked toward the building, the blonde Whispering Pines native caught up to me.

"So did you have fun?" he asked me.

"Of course. It was a blast." I said, smiling. "Thanks by the way. You knew exactly what I needed."

"No problem hun." Shannon replied. Before I went inside the hotel, I he gave me a quick hug. I was surprised at first, because I really hadn't expect it. But it was definitely welcoming. So I hugged him back. He faced toward the parking lot, while I looked inside the glass doors. Though at an unfortunate event, I spotted a purple-haired male in the lobby who caught my eye as well. Just perfect.

**-Jeff's POV-**

As I was checking into the counter. I turned my head and saw outside Shannon and Caria. I didn't know what was going on, but I wasn't liking it. I just gave her a quick glare before going up to my room.


	4. Chapter 4: DX's Little Lady

**Chapter Four: DX's Little Lady**

**A/N: Storyline dialouge in bold. **

**Review.**

* * *

The next taping of RAW was in Chicago, Illlinois at the Allstate Arena. Before I had to head out into the ring, I stopped in the lounge to grab a cup of coffee. I was by myself, but after a while I was visited by Shawn. 

"Hey Caria?" he called to me.

I turned and saw the dirty blonde standing by the entrance. "Oh hey Shawn, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec'?" he requested.

"Sure, no prob." I accepted.

Shawn stepped into the room with his hands in his pcokets. "About the thing in Stephanie's office... I didn't mean to offend you when I didn't accept her whole idea of the love thing right away."

"Oh no, Shawn, it's cool. I understand, it was just sudden when she said it. That's all." I said. "I just hope that I didn't offend you. I mean, if I wasn't in this prediciment that I'm in now I would-- I mean, no wait--well you are good looking. It's just--but I meant--"

The dirty blonde just laughed while I was acting like a dork. "Caria, it's okay. I get what you mean. Haha."

I laughed along with him. "Alright then, sorry. I was just trying to word it right."

"I know, I know." he replied. "But we're cool, right?"

I patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah, we are."

"Okay, we'll I'll see you out there." He gave me a quick hug. Before he exited the room, he spun back around. "Oh yeah, and I want to apologize for not talking to you about the whole Jeff thing..."

"It's fine." I smiled.

Shawn just gave a nod before he exited out into the halls.

* * *

_'Are you ready... ?' _

The crowds of Chicago's own screamed loudly for the coming of D Generation X. Green lights were flickering everywhere. Multiple fans held up neon green signs with DX sayings on them. Then, the two figures came out in the open. When they got in the middle of the ramp, they showed off their pose. Triple H was standing in the back, and Shawn kneeled down in front. They got up after a minute and continued their way down to the ring.

Before they entered through the ropes, they were handed a mic each. As they got in, the cameras flashed repeatitively; from both fans and WWE Magazine photographers alike. As soon as it was after a couple of seconds, the audience got silent to hear what DX had to say.

**"For the thousands of attendants here, and the millions watching at home..." Hunter began. "...Leeeet's get ready to--"**

**Shawn cut in. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I, uh, can't do this."**

**Hunter got up from squating. He blinked. "What's up Shawn? What's botherin' ya?"**

**"Well uh," Shawn began. "I'm just a little upset I guess..."**

**"What happened?" the other dirty blonde asked.**

**"Rebecca and I got a divorce..." he confessed.**

**The crowd gave a negative and confused response. They were definitely expecting that. Usually with DX, it was all shits and giggles. and even though it was only a storyline, the fans didn't know that.**

**"Are you serious?" Hunter blinked again.**

**"Yeah, it's hard." Shawn said gloomily.**

**Hunter put a his free hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey, cheer up. It's alright. We'll just get you a new chic for ya."**

**Shawn shook his head. "It won't be the same."**

**My entrance "I'm The One" by Van Halen came on and I came out with a microphone in my hand. The fans started cheering loudly for me. I gave a couple of waves to everyone as I strolled down the ramp.**

**"Hey guys, how's it going?" I greeted them. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but I overheard a rumour that was just lingering around backstage and was wondering if I can ask if it was true?"**

**"What rumour?" Shawn asked.**

**"That you need a new member to join DX." I answered.**

**The fans became excited with cheers they screamed. No, actually, they were more than excited; they were ESTATIC.**

**"Well..." Hunter started. "Yeah we are."**

**Shawn played off like he had no clue. He blinked and turned his head toward Hunter. "We do?"**

**"You didn't know? We've discussed it over like a hundred times." he replied. **

**"Oh." Shawn said simply. "Must've forgot, but anyways, continue."**

**"Here's what I planned out." I began. "Let me be the new DX member and I'll fight under your command. Actually, do every command, no matter what it is; a sort of Boss'/Flunkie type thing."**

**"Boss, just boss." the Arizona man corrected. "Hunter usually makes most of the decisions."**

**I rephrased what I just had said. "Alright ... Boss/Flunkie. But yeah, what do you say?"**

**There was only silence for a minute.**

**Hunter nodded and broke the awkwardness. "Sounds good, I like it. You're in..."**

**I threw my hands up in the air for victory. Everyone just couldn't believe it. We let the audience take it in for a moment. I just smiled brightly.**

**"...Under a couple conditions." he added.**

**"I'm listening." I paid my attention to him.**

**"Re-create your clothes into something more ... attractive and DX-y. Listen to every word I say or else there will be punishment." Hunter listed. "And make sure to re-dye your hair back to a normal color."**

**I picked a strand of my blue bangs and looked at it strangely. Then I fixed my eyes back on the ring. "Are you--Are you serious?"**

**"Yeah. Blue just doesn't fit in with our colors, as you can clearly see." he pointed out. "You understand right?"**

**I didn't like it, but I obeyed anyway. "Yes, I'll take those conditions."**

**I began to walk away, but I was stopped.**

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa Caria. Hold on a second. There's one thing I uh, left out." he said.**

** I looked at him again. "Sir?" **

**"You... havetodateShawn." he blurtted out.**

**I pretended as if I didn't hear him right, but Shawn got every word. He stared at him tag-team partner in absolute shock.**

**"What ... was that?" I asked.**

**He pointed towards Shawn. "You have to date Shawn."**

**"What?" I said just as surprised as I was in Stephanie's office.**

**"Yeah, you gotta do it." Hunter ordered.**

**"Hunter!" Shawn siad loudly. "DON'T."**

**Hunter gave him a look. "Oh come on Shawn, don't be like that. Just take the chance."**

**"Don't I have a say in this?" I spoke up.**

**The Game arched an eyebrow. "You interrupt me?"**

**I shook my head in a fast motion and peered down at my feet. "No sir."**

**"So what do you say Shawn? Would you like to date Miss Caria _Swatson?_"**

**All waited on his answer. What would it be? Yes or no?**

**Shawn held up his mic to his mouth. "My answer will be given ... next week."**


	5. Chapter 5: Wanting Freedom

**Chapter Five: Wanting Freedom**

Five knocks on his locker room door and I waited for a response. Inside, I heard laughter and chatting, but it ceased when I had interrupted.

The handle clicked slightly as it was being turned. When it opened, I got the face that I wanted to see.

Jeff scanned his eyes over my figure. I didn't think he expected me to come. "Yeah?"

"Can I speak to you?" I requested.

I knew he didn't want to see me. But he acted as if everything was fine anyways.

"Sure." he accepted. He left the room and came out into the hall with me. My heart was getting nervous, but I kept my cool. The high-flyer listened up. "What's goin' on?"

I didn't like how he acted all casual. I didn't like how he gave me those looks like there was nothing wrong; like he was still the sweet-heart I used to love. I just wanted to scream at him; I just wanted to yell 'HATE ME!'. I wanted to do something to hurt him so he'll never like me again.

It's not fair. Life's not fair and neither is love. He killed everything we had. Then why did all these past memories keep getting raked back up in my mind? No. It must stop. I don't love Jeff anym ore. He wasn't going to bring me down. I sure as hell was not going to let him make me weak.

My breathe was shaken and unsteady, but I hid it. "Jeff, I have nothing against you anymore...but I need it to end. If at all possible, we can still be good friends. But this just isn't going to work out anymore..."

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I suppose so... but Caria?"

"Yeah?" I responded.

"I'm sorry." he apologized up front."I'm stupid for ever thinking thoughts against you. I really... never meant to hurt you..."

I didn't wanted to hear that. No. Oh God, please no, not now. I clenched my fist to restrain myself from breaking in. I knew exactly what he was doing. I wasn't going to play that game.

"Jeff, don't." I told him. In my hand was the documents of our divorce. I handed them to him along with a pen. "Sign them so I can go."

His eyes iced over. He suddenly charged toward me like he was about to strike me. I backed up into a wall as he continued. Pressing down hard on my shoulders, he pinned me then connected his lips with mine. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping it all would go away; but it didn't. I felt myself slipping in Jeff's control, but I caught myself back on guard as I pushed him away. A quick, swift smack met his face. I tried making it the hardest I could. My chest felt like it was on fire, I was breathing heavily as well. I shoved the papers back his way.

"Just sign them!" I snapped. I felt my voice cracking."I want my freedom, I want you to let go! Fuck, why do you have to be so difficult?!"

I saw he was growing angry and intense as well. Jeff snatched the documents and pen from my hand. He pressed the papers against the wall and signed his name down on the dotted line. Giving it back, I took it just as quickly as he took them away. I began to walk off when I felt his large hand grip on my arm. I tried struggling from him in every way possible, but it was no use.

He yanked me towards him and put his face close to my ear. He whispered only a few words.

"My heart will always belong to you."

He did it. He struck the wrong cord. Tears streamed down my face. I just hurried and ripped the diamond ring off my middle finger. I forced him to open his hand and burried it in his palm.

I glared at him. "I hate you."

I was finally able to go with my goal completed. It was over.

**-Jeff's POV-**

I watched her as she left. I knew she only doing the best for herself. Heaven knows I will make her miserable again. Her happiness was her own and she needed someone untainted, unjaded, someone right for her. I was never the one right for her, even though I thought it all these years.

* * *

**A/N: This is my favorite chapter I could have ever written for any story.**

**Review.**


	6. Chapter 6: In Or Out?

**Chapter Six: In Or Out?**

**A/N: I have a MAJOR spoiler for Royal Rumbles that consists of information about the WWE World Title. It's about the Jeff Hardy VS Randy Orton match. If you wanna know it, PM me.**

**Oh and don't you think WWE's going a little too far by embarassing Carlito? Seriously, they're totally degrading him. It's not funny anymore. He said he was thinking of leaving the business. Well, all that I have to say if he does go, I'll be happy for him. It isn't fair by what they're doing.**

* * *

I shut my eyes tightly as I sat in the leather seat. "No, no, no..." 

"Don't worry hun, it all be over soon." Ariella tried comforting me.

"Make sure not to take too much off." I reminded the hair dresser.

"Yes ma'am." she said, keeping it close to her thoughts.

I squeezed my friend's hand as I felt parts of my hair being snipped off. It was scaring me because I really treasured my it. Not to sound cheesy but I do. I mean I don't want something to go wrong and look like a totally moron.

"Just relax, it'll be fine." Arri said.

I poked one eye at her. "Do you really think this'll make me look better?"

"Girl, you are definitely going to look hot. Trust me." she ressured.

* * *

After we got my hair cut and styled, we stopped down at WalMart and bought some new hair dye. But it was more than just one color, it was also going to have a few extra ones as well. Hunter did say change it to a normal color, but also something more 'DX-y'. So that's exactly what I got. 

Ariella stepped out of my hotel room after getting done helping me with my hair. The guys were waiting out in the hall way just waiting to see my new look.

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting the new and improved; Caria Swatson!" she announced. "May I have a drum roll please?"

I heard stomping feet hit the ground. That was my cue to come out. I stepped out into the open and flashed off my hair and outfit like a model.

Ashley squealed. "Oh my gosh, you look amazing!"

I smiled. "Thanks girly."

Shannon's eyes got huge. "Holy shnikies..."

I giggled. "Okay _Tommy Boy._"

Jimmy took off his hat in respect. That signature goofy smile of his landed on his face. "You look very nice, indeed."

"Thank you Jimmy." I replied.

After the extreme make-over, I felt like a totally new person. My blue hair was gone. Completely. For so long that was my number one trait that everyone knew me by. But I had to get rid of it and changed. It was now jet black with many neon green streaks and a couple of bubble gum pink chunks in some parts of my hair. My regular rocker chic type look was now transformed into a DX babe attire. I wore daisy duke jean shorts, my regular combat boots and a DX t-shirt that was cut way above my stomach.

"You, are definitely going to blow minds girl." Matt said, amazed.

Already expecting it, Shannon and Jimmy took that sentence wrong. They snickered like little, mischevious boys.

I punched Shannon in the shoulder playfully. "Shut it, ya dork! Haha."

"Matt's right, you're definitely smokin'." Greg complimented me. He extended his fist out to me. "Oh and nice choice of colors by the way."

I laughed as I pounded my fist onto his. "Thanks man."

* * *

_'I just wanna be, wanna be lo-o-oved!'_

Fireworks exploded repeatitively, in every direction starting off RAW. Fans were going nuts holding up many colorful, flourecent signs.

"We are here in Las Vegas, Nevada ready to give you another great show for all the fans here and millions at home." JR announced. "I'm here with my commentating colleuge Jerry 'The King' Lawler."

"Yeah, today's going to be a amazing show indeed JR." ing agreed. "First of all we have DX coming out to hear what Shawn Michaels has to say about Caria. Will he say yes to her, or will he turn her down? All in all, I'll take her if Shawn refuses her. Hah!" Ugh, seriously, I know it's scripted, but **_no man, _**no.

"Calm down just a bit King, we still don't know what the answer will be just yet." said the Oklahoma man.

DX's music started up and the green lights flickered again.

_'Are you ready?'_

The fans stood out thier seats again cheering. Hunter and Shawn came out and stood on each ends of the ramp and showed off the Generation salute. After a minute, the two walked down and stepped into the ring with mcs in their hands. The atmosphere got quiet, everyone listening to what they had to say.

**"Well, I haven't seen'er yet, but people are saying that Caria's gotten all dolled up for ya Shawn." Hunter explained.**

**"Wonderful." Shawn said, acting to be uninterested.**

**"Do you want her to come out?" the other blonde asked him.**

**"We aren't waited out here for nothin'." replied Shawn.**

**"Good point." Hunter agreed. "Anyways, without further ado; let's bring out my soon-to-be flunkie -- Caria Swatson!"**

**Like my hair, for the longest time, I always had _'I'm The One' _by Van Halen as my single superstar entrance. But since it was a changed me, I figured my theme should be different too. Now may entrance was 'Last Resort' by Papa Roach.**

_'Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort!'_

**Fireworks blasted upward and I came out strolling like a model down a cat-walk.**

_'Suffication, no breathing, don't give a f--- if I cut my arm bleeding.' _the song continued.

**The audience gave me a great amount of pop feedback. I waved to them all as I passed by. When I got closer to the ring, I gave the front row fans some hand slaps then slipped through the ropes. Everyone became silent.**

**"Well, well, well you've done pretty good." Hunter spoke. He circled around me, scanning every part. "Nice entrance, hot outfit, but...what's with the pink?"**

**I blinked. "Pink?"**

**"In your hair." he pointed out. "What's with it?"**

**"Oh yes!" I immediatly remembered. "Well I thought I 'd make a little bit of brightness to it. I mean, it makes my eyes lit up. See?"**

**I pointed to my eyes and flashed a eager, Maria-like smile. The Greenwich male blinked and gave me a confused, strange stare. **

**He continued talking. "Riiiight... but anyways... You look fairly decent. I like it. What about you Shawn?"**

**The Heartbreak Kid shrugged. "I like it too, it's good enough for me."**

**"So is she in?" the larger male asked.**

**Shawn nodded. "She's in."**

**Hunter smiled. "Alright! We got a winner! Everyone welcome the new D-Generate!"**

**Claps echoed throughout the audience. I jumped up and down for joy and gave Hunter a big 'thank you' hug. But apparently, he didn't like that too much...**

**He squirmed out of my grip. "Okay, okay. All hugs and smiles for everyone to have. But you need to prepare yourself now."**

**I gave him a 'what-do-you-mean' look. **

**Hunter nodded. "Yes, get ready because here's your first opponent to go against as a DX member."**

**Beth Phoenix' entrance came on and the Glamazon herself came out to the ring. Hunter and Shawn cleared out of the ring as she entered in. This was going to be my first match as Hunter's flunkie to show him I'm tougher than he thinks...**


	7. Chapter 7: Parents And Bon Fires

**Chapter Seven: Parents And Bon Fires**

Finally it was my day off. I decided that since I hadn't done if for a while, I was going to visit my parents.

I threw the last remains of my belongings into my studded dufflebag. Zipping it up, I swung it over my shoulder and left my locker room.

As I travled out of the building, I spotted Shannon, Matt, and Greg caught up in a conversation in the parking lot.

"Hey guys, what's goin' on?" I greeted them.

"Nothing much girly." Matt replied. "Where are you headin' now?"

"Back home, I'm going to visit my folks." I told them. "What are you all doing?"

"Just talking about plans for Ashley's surprise birthday party." he said. "You coming?"

"We wanna hold like a private party down on the beach, like a bon fire or something." Greg said. "Okay, well call me about the details and I'll check back with you guys later."

"Alright, later Caria." Shannon waved to me as I headed to my rental car.

"'Bye guys." I waved back.

I crossed the street over on the other side of the parking lot. With my set of keys, I popped open the trunk and dropped my stuff in there.

I realized that it was pretty much going to be me while I was on my road trip. I didn't want to be alone, I didn't like it. But who would come with me? I knew all the girls couldn't. Ariella was going to be traveling with ECW for the next couple weeks. Knowing her, she wouldn't want to leave. She'd want to spend some time with her boyfriend Raven. Bree was most likely going to be helping Matt with Ashley's surprise party. Ashley, I know not would come with me.

I turned my head to the guys again. I eyed the blonde.

"Shannon!" I called to him.

He heard me and spun around. "Yeah?"

I motioned him to come over. I saw him as he told the others to hold on for a second as he jogged across the street.

"D'need me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was just wondering something." I told him. I sunk my hands into mypocket out of nervousness. "I know this going to sound incredibly weird, but I'm going to be by myself while I go visit my parents. I wanted to know if you would come with me?"

"Well what about any of the girls?" Shannon suggested.

"They're all going to be busy and you were the only person I could think of." I answered him.

"Hmm..." he looked back over to Matt and Greg. He looked back to me. "Are you going now?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Give me two seconds, alright?" he requested.

"Got it." I said, heading into the driver's seat. I waited for him as he got his stuff and belongings.

* * *

There was a lot of silence on the way there. He was probably thinking the same thing I was. Why did I invite him to come with me while I visited my parents? It's not like I didn't want to. But it was just really ... awkward. I didn't want it to be like that. So I made the first step in talking. 

"So uh, are you hungry?" I asked him.

He just shook his head and smiled poiltely. "No thank you."

"Okay..." I muttered. I was done playing around. I just came out and asked the most obvious question I wanted to ask. "Did you really want to come on this trip with me?"

He shrugged. "It's fine Car'. I mean, I don't want you to be alone. After all, there could be creeps out there. Who would be with you to protect ya if I wasn't here?"

"Yeah, true." I agreed, giggling in a girlish way. "Thanks again."

"No problem." he smiled.

* * *

We travelled through the night. The both of us took turns driving. Finally, we managed to reach Prescott, Arizona. 

We pulled in the drive-way of a tiny, cottage-like house. I stepped out of the car with the blonde male. Stretching my body out, I looked around. It was so good to be home.

"This is where your folks live?" Shannon asked.

"Yep, isn't it so cute?" I said girlishly.

He chuckled slightly. "Well, 'cute' being the definition of 'very, very tiny'; then yes."

We stepped over to the door. I rung the door bell once and waited for one of my parents to answer it. When it did open, it happened to be my mother. She didn't expect me, so she was absolutely estatic to see I was here.

"Ohh! Cari' dear! What are you doing here?" she greeted me happily.

Her small arms extended out to hug me in all joy. I let her, hugging her back gently.

"Hi Ma. How's it going?" I chuckled.

"Well pretty good now that you're here." Mom replied.

I let her go and saw that her eyes fixed upon Shannon. I decided, to be proper, I'd introduce him to her.

"Ma, this is Shannon Moore." I told her. "He's a wrestler too."

"Is this a boyfriend?" she whispered curiously, still looking at him. "What ever happened to Jeffrey?"

I laughed, just to keep the atmosphere from getting awkward. Well... too late. "Ah-ha. No mom, he's just a friend. But there is something that I need to tell you about Jeff."

_"Who's at the door Margret?" _asked a voice in the background. That would be Dad.

Mom turned her body so she could reply to Dad easier. "It's Caria dear! She's come back to visit us. And she brought one of her friends along."

She looked at me. "Come on in you two."

We obeyed and entered into the house. I scanned my eyes over it, seeing it all for the first time in forever. Nothing really had changed. It was still the same house that I grew up in many years back. With a few adjustments.

Dad was in the kitchen retreiving some coffee for himself to drink. He, like Mom and the house, was still the same as ever. I smiled happily to see my two parents alive and the way they were. It was good to be home.

* * *

After sitting down for a while and talking with each other for some time, it was now dinner. And trust me, I was starving as hell for some of Mom's food. May be it was just me being a little boastful, but out of any chef - my mom was the best. I've had a plethora of many delicious and fine dishes. But NO ONE tops my mother's cooking. And _that's_ the bottom line. 

"So I see everything's going pretty well with the company." Dad mentioned.

"Oh, you've been watching?" I smirked.

"Of course." Dad said like I wasn't right in the head. "When do you know me _not _watching wrestling."

"Well, the only times being when we had no power. But yeah, I get what you mean." I said, eating some more of my turkey.

Shannon had a plate of it too. I could see he was enjoying it muchly.

"Do you two worked together?" Mom asked.

I shook my head. "Not much. He and a few of my friends from a seperate roster come and visit often, after shows and what not. He's on SmackDown and I'm on RAW; as you know."

"Ah." Mom understood. "How's wrestling for you Mr. Moore?"

Shannon put down his fork for a minute to speak. "Very good. I wish I could do more, you know, but I'm doing pretty well for myself. I'm actually working with my tag-team partner Jimmy Yun, or Jimmy Wang Yang."

"Isn't that the cowboy Korean man we saw once before?" Mom recalled, speaking to Dad.

I saw Shannon chuckle slightly. I knew what he was thinking. He was laughing at the way Mom had said it.

Dad remembered instantly. "Ah yes! I remember him. Margret and I happened to be going through channels when we saw him on TV."

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, that would be him. He's a really good friend of mine and we've been workin' together successfully."

"That's good to hear." said Mom. "Would you like some more food?"

"Oh no thanks Mrs. Swatson." Shannon declined. "It was delicious, but I'm stuffed to my ears."

He stood up with his plate, utensils and glass in hand. He muttered an 'excuse me' before entering in the kitchen to wash off the scraps. When he came back, he asked where the bathroom was and Mom directed him to it. He left, leaving me to my parents.

"Mom, Dad, do you think it'll be okay if we spent the night here?" I requested. "It's only going to be for a day, but I was hoping to stay here for the night and visit you."

"Honey, of course you can." Mom accepted. "You know, no matter what, you're always welcomed here. I mean, you are our daughter."

She chuckled slightly, as did I.

"I know, I know. Thanks, really, this means a lot." I said, gratefully. "Oh and uh, there is some bad news I need to discuss with you."

Mom's happy expression turned into a concerned one. "What is it?"

"You remember when you mentioned Jeff at the door?" I asked her.

"Yes." she answered me.

"Well he and I ... are no longer together. We got a divorce." I told her.

Mom looked like her best friend was just murdered. "Oh no, that's horrible! What for?"

"I found out that he was deceiving me for a while now." I confessed.

"I told you not to let him come back." Dad said. "I knew right after he cheated on you the last time that he was trouble."

"I know Dad." I muttered. "I'm sorry, I knew I should've listened to you from the start."

"It's okay Caria. Mother and I are only looking after you, when anything happens." he said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

* * *

"SURPRISE!" 

Ashley screamed out of surprise as she entered inside of the resturant. People greeted her with hugs and laughter as she came in.

Later down at the beach, we created a huge fire and were dancing around. The girls and I as well as a few others moved to the sound of the music. I caught a few looks that Shannon sent my way. I just smiled back.

After having a good time, Matt took us to a hotel to go and rest for the night. I was beat tired and a little on the drunk side. But I wasn't the only one. It was also Ariella and Shannon at that too. We weren't to the point where it was time to puke your guts out. But in the middle where a hang over going to set in tomarrow morning. Oh well. Hah.

I fumbled with my purse and dropped it on the ground.

"Damn it." I cursed as I picked it up. When I came up, I felt an arm swing around me. I turned my head lazily to see who it was.

"Wow man, that was an amazin' party eh?" he said.

"Definitely." I laughed. "We should totally do it more often."

Shannon looked at me. "Car...?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I just wanna say---"

Before he could say more, I felt myself being pressed against the wall. He connected his lips with mine in a deep, rough kiss. I wasn't able to say no, so I just let him take me in. I wrapped my arms around his waist as I dissolved into him.


	8. Chapter 8: Sing Your Heart Out

**Chapter Eight: Sing You Heart Out**

**-Shannon's POV-**

I got outta my cab and paid the driver the money I owed him. Shutting the back door, I walked and entered inside the hotel.

I stepped to the counter and faced the clerk. "Hello, can you tell me what room Caria Swatson is currently staying at please?"

The elder woman nodded her head. "Certainly."

She checked her papers and traced her finger down the list and finally hit the ring number.

"Room 502." she answered me.

"Thank you." I replied.

Riding up in the elevator, I waited 'till it brought me up to the third floor. Walking down the hall I stopped at the right door. I heard some pop-rock inside playing and got curious. What was going on? I wanted to just walk in and find out, but I didn't want to be rude.

I knocked on the door. "Hey Car'!"

I got no response. I knocked again a little more harder and louder.

"Hey, it's me! Shannon!" I called to her. "Can I come in?"

I turned the handle of the door and opened it up. But when I saw what was going on I knew I shouldn't have. Caria was in her lingire dancing to a Japanese song. She also had her brush and sang in it. Or that's what it looked like when I saw. But I quickly shut the door when she freaked.

Shit.

That was weird.

**-Caria's POV-**

I immediatly covered up when I saw Shannon. I smacked myself in the forehead out of frustration and embarassment. Dammit, I should have seen that coming.

"Shan?" I spoke up.

"Yeah?" he responded from the other side of the door.

"I am _so _sorry about that. I didn't mean for you to, uh see that." I said as I turned down the music.

"It's cool. I did knock, I just thought it would be okay to come in. But I didn't just waltz in, I'm just saying." Shannon told me so I wouldn't think wrong of him. I could hear the awkwardness and nervousness of his voice. I really felt bad, this was embarassing for the both of us. I didn't know which of us had it worse though...

"It's alright, I understand." I said. When I got my clothes on, I let him in. "You can come in now."

The door opened in and he stepped through.

"So can I ask you a question?" he requested.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail. "Yes?"

"What was with the Japanese song?" Shannon asked.

"Oh Gackt?" I said. "He's just one of the foreign singers that I like."

"Hm, that's cool. Do you understand any of the words?" he asked.

"Yes." I lied obviously.

"Without searching up the lyrics?" Shannon caught me, smirking.

"No." I admitted, laughing. "But I do love his work no matter; especially the song 'Vanilla', the one that I was playing. Now _that's _a very, dirty song. But also, that was only practice."

"For what?" he asked.

"I'll be preforming with Cena at this Nickelodeon show in a couple of weeks." I explained. "He's won some _perfect character for kids _type deal and wants to sing for the kids. I'll be the back-up femal voice for it. We'll be singing his song 'Right Now'."

Shannon nodded. "Ah well, that sounds very fun. By the way, I got'chya breakfast."

I lit up. "What, really?"

He lifted up his hand and gave me a Krispy Kreme's bag. "Here you go, I hope you like glazed. I wasn't sure, so I guessed."

I took the bag thankfully. "Ooh! I do like glazed. (I peaked in it.) And it has sprinkles. Thank you Shan."

I hugged him and gave him a smooch on the cheek out of respect.

He shrugged modestly. "Well, I thought I'd make it up to you for my dumb move a couple nights ago."

I blinked. "What move?"

He scratched the back of his head in nervousness. "Uh well... when I uh, kissed you."

Oh yeah.

I forgot about that.

I was pretty drunk that night and so was he. We really didn't know what was going on, so I wasn't really mad at all.

"Er, oh yeah. That... It's okay. We were smashed and didn't know what the hell was going on. So it's fine." I said. "But, we didn't sleep together ... did we?"

I saw him blush madly, putting up his hands in defense. "No, I know that for much."

I took a breath of relief. "Okay, well good then. But uh, anywho, I got to get ready for practice so I'll see you soon."

"All right girl, see ya." he replied, giving me a good-bye hug and then exiting the room.

"Later." I said.

* * *

I took a quick breath, I felt kind of nervous. Even though it was just little kids and their parents, it was something different. The last time I preformed with a band was in high-school. And now, it's all coming back to me. But I had to keep it together. John was also one of my best friends. And I've said it before, for any of them, I'd do anything. 

I also had to keep in mind that John and I were representing WWE. So one wrong move and Vince will have our asses. Especially for something so PG-rated.

A hand touched my shoulder and I heard a deep voice come into my hearing range.

"You ready?"

I turned my head toward the direction of the voice. It was John.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm just a little nervous that's all."

"Don't be. There's nothing to be nervous about." he told me. "It's just like every other show we've done."

I scoffed. "Yeah, well that's a lot of people out there bud."

"Compared to any other audience? Twenty thousand people or more? This is nothing to what we've gone through." he said.

"Still." I persisted.

"Oh, so now the infamous high-flyin' queen's now suddenly a quitter?" he said, trying to provoke me. And it worked.

I gave him a smug expression like 'And what do you think _you're _talking about?'

"Oh really now?" I replied. "Watch and learn baby!"

"Uh huh, keep talking." John played along. "You'll choke."

_'And here he is, the winner of Best Television Personality Award; John Cena!'_

"Break a leg!" I whispered to him, laughing silently as he walked passed the curtains.

He was handed the gold prize and thanked the crowd. "This is just amazing. Thank you all for this, I really appreciate it. I wasn't expecting this at all, and so I gotta little surprise for you too. In a big thanks for this, I'm going to sing one of my hit songs for ya."

The kids screamed in happiness. I smiled as I saw their reaction. And after the commercial break, he, Marc and I came on stage and started preforming for all of them out there.


	9. Chapter 9: Too Soon?

**Chapter Nine: Too Soon?**

**A/N: The OC Xanadu belongs to my good friend Cara Mascara. I'd figure putting her in would make it sort of interesting. **

**This chapter might be a little short, but more longer ones will come along.**

**Review your thoughts.**

* * *

I wiped the sweat off my brow. John approached me with arms wide open. That infamous, goofy smile lie flat on his face. 

"Hey, hey Shortie! Great job tonight!" he said cheerfully.

I gave him a big hug. "Thanks John, you too. I'm glad I got to do this with ya and I had an awesome time. We should do things like this more often. And thanks for helping me have more confidence in myself."

"Definitely and no problem." he agreed. "I'll make sure to call you when I get another award."

I chuckled.

He gave me a pat on the back. "I had an awesome time. Thanks again for everything."

"You're welcome bud." I smiled as we split off.

I wiped my face off again with my shirt. Boy was that fun and tiring at the same time. I couldn't wait to head to hotel. There was a nice, soft bed with my name written all over it. But knowing Bree and the girls, they were going to drag me out somewhere. And speaking of my friends, I got lifted up in the air by one of them and was spun around in circles.

I looked down to see who it was. I knew immediatly who the person was. You couldn't fool me with that brown hair and that high-flyer outfit.

"Woo!! All right girly! You rocked our there!" Matt cheered.

He let me down as I giggled. I found myself being attacked again from the back by Shannon. He gave me a big bear hug and squeezed the breath out of me. I wheezed a couple of laughs.

"Thanks guys." I said trying to catch some oxygen. The blonde also put me back on my feet. My lungs were alive again.

"No problem girl, you deserve it." Matt said.

I smiled happily. But it wasn't all smiles and pretty faces for long. My hazel eyes fixed upon two individuals in the background. It was Jeff ... and Xanadu together. The two of them were talking with Phil Brookes. Holding... hands. I didn't know what was going on, but I was definitely going to find out.

I fixed my eyes on Matt. "I'll be right back."

He nodded. "All right."

I passed the two North Carolina boys and walked over to my ex and my friend.

I cleared my throat and spoke up slightly loud to get their attention. "Oh so, hey guys."

The three of them stopped their conversation and looked at me.

"Hello Caria. Nice going out there tonight." Jeff complimented me. I knew it was fake. I know him more than he thinks I do.

But I played along like I didn't know anything. "Thanks. So, I see you two are together. Ah, that's good. Perfect."

I faked a smile, but X knew I wasn't too happy. And I think Jeff knew it tooIt was not so much that they were together. Hell, I could care less. But then again, I didn't like the fact that _she _was with him. _She _was one of my best friends. I didn't understand how this could happen. On the other side of the coin, a part of me did. X did have a thing for Jeff but we never had that get in the middle of our friendship nor Jeff and I's past marriage. Until now after we split up.

"Well, see ya." I said before I began expression my true colors.

Xan put a hand on my shoulder. "Car' wait."

I turned around. "X, it's fine. Trust me."

But that was a lie. It wasn't fine. I didn't like it at all. But I had to pretend as if I really didn't care.

"Are you sure?" she said quietly, trying not to let Jeff hear. Speaking of him, he was turned around not paying attention to us. But I knew he was probably over-listening.

"I'm sure." I told her. I walked away, knowing I shouldn't of lied to her like that. But it was too soon for things like this...

Way too soon...

* * *

**A/N: Note, that I am not hating on X what-so-ever. I just figured that it would be cool to put her in this. And trust me, it'll be fine between the two of them; Caria and X. So don't hate meee. Haha. xD**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Someone Great

**Chapter Ten: Someone Great**

For a couple of days, I was pretty much a hermit. I was being anti-social and not speaking to anyone. Not any of the girls, Cena, and not even Matt. But it wasn't an attack on any of them. Not at all. But I have my reasons.

It was just one of those things were I needed to be alone with my thoughts. But I felt like the world was beginning to crumble under neath my feet. I was giving up on life more and more as time went by. Nothing seemed to important to me anymore. There was no more little joys to live during my time.

No, I wasn't going suicidal. I was just feeling hopeless. There were times where I wish I could kill myself, but that would be exceedingly foolish. I didn't know what was going on. I didn't know where I was doing. I especially had no fucking clue who to trust either. Every time I let my guard down, another knife was launched six inches deep into my back.

I'm happy for Xan and Jeff, I really am. But why did Jeff say those words to me the night of finalling our divorce. If he felt differently and wanted to move on, why did he give me his heart? Figuratively speaking of course... Was it just to hurt me, or dd he just move on quicker than I expected? I really didn't care anymore. In fact, I didn't know why I was thinking about this in the first place! It was plainly obvious that it was all over, whether I liked it or not.

I took another swig off of my Smirnoff then placed it in the sand again. Yes, sand. I was in Miami, Florida for my next show. It was no where near time to go yet. It was way too early for me to even be up. It was six AM, but I couln't sleep what-so-ever. So, I was just relaxing on the beach watching the gorgeous sunrise form into a brand new day.

"Crap." I said to myself. I leaned back and put my hands behing my back as I lied there. "I should've brough my sketch book along..."

I shifted my body so that I was now comfortable. The sand felt perfect against my every curve. I closed my eyes, letting the sounds of nature bring peace to me.

I heard footsteps creep through the sand, approaching me.

"Who goes there!" I said jokingly like a big, brave knight.

"Your fairy godmother!" replied the voice, playing around.

I peaked to see who it really was, but saw no one standing above me. I sat up and spotted Shannon sitting besides me.

"Why, hello Reeses. What brings you here?" I greeted him.

He stared off into the sunrise as well,then turned his face to me. "Ah nothing, but I should be asking you the same question."

"Eh, you don't wanna know." I told him.

"May be I do." he said, slyly.

"Well if you must know, I couldn't sleep." I confessed.

"Why is that?" he asked.

I was silent. I just looked down and then to the waters. "People."

I knew he knew. But my heart just couldn't say it. I hate saying _his _name.

"Is it..." Shannon trailed off, expecting me to fill in the blanks.

I did. "Not just him... it's..."

"X?" Shannon finished for me.

I moved my body in his direction so we could speak to each other properly. "I love the girl, she's one of my best friends. No matter what, she will still be that way 'till the end. But why does she have to chose him?"

"Who knows?" Shannon responded. "I did have some feelings for her, but she was just all over JEff. I gave up chasing her a long time ago. And then... there was someone else..."

I blinked. "Who?"

"She's amazing. I've known her for a while now." Shannon clued me in.

I wasstarting to follow now. "Do... you love her?"

He looked up at the sky. "Of course I do. I just ... don't know is she has the same feelings for me. In all out honesty, I'd do anything for her. But she's never noticed me. That's all right though... I just want her to find someone great to be happy with..."

All this time.

All this time and I didn't recognize it from the start. Shannon's been... in love with me. Damn man, how could I have been so stupid and blind? He's been right there for me from the beginning and I didn't see it.

A bunch of emotions came flying through all at once. They caused multiple thoughts to zip in my mind. Should I be with him, or should I not? Do I really have the same feelings for him, or is it untrue? We're we really meant to be together or not?

I didn't listen to any of them. I refused to answer any of them at this point. My mind was telling me 'I'm in way over my head.'. Then there was my heart saying 'Take a chance with him. You deserve to be happy.'. Even if I would fall on my ass again and get hurt, I was going to risk it with him.

I dove in and kissed him. He returned them back to me, knowing I gotthe message. He held onto the nape of my neck as everything just faded off. I felt as if there were nothing more to worry about. No more hate. No more pain. No more ... Jeff. It was just us. Shannon and I.

He broke the kiss and stared at me wth those green eyes of his. Those molten, calm emerald orbs. His breathing was slightly unsteady.

"I'm sorry it took so long to tell you." he whispered.

I found myself getting weak. A single tear rolled down my face. More were whelling up in my eyes, but I held it back. "It's okay, I should've seen it sooner... Thank you... for everything."

He smiled softly. "Don't cry, it's all fine now."

He wiped it away and smooched my forehead.

* * *

**A/N: I always thought Shannon's hair looked like chocolate and peanut butter. So that's why I had Caria call him Reeses. Haha. **

**Review:D**


	11. Chapter 11: Thick As Theives

**Chapter Eleven: Thick As Theives**

Walking through the hall, I passed the catering area and spotted a certain cyber goth. Inside, Xanadu and Victoria were talking it up by a table at the front of the room.

"There she is..." I said to myself.

I strolled in, heading to her. I needed to set some things straight between her and I. It was nothing bad, but I think we were at a misunderstanding.

Approaching the Callaway girl, I tapped her slightly on the shoulder.

"Xan?" I called her name.

She turned around. "Huh? Oh hey Caria. What's up?"

"Can I talk with you privately for a sec'?" I requested.

She nodded. "Sure."

She and I began going off into the back to have time by ourselves. On our way there, I began talking to her.

"I wanted to apologize for the other night." I told her. "It was just a huge, like slap, in the face. I wasn't expecting it at all."

X followed me completely. "I totally understand that. I should've told you what was happening."

"Yeah well, I want you to know it's all right. No matter what, we'll always be thick as theives."

Xanadu smiled. "Thanks man. It's just, I didn't mean to make you feel upset. And you know that's the last thing I ever wanted to do. But it was just a opening chance and I went for it. So I hope you don't mind."

I shrugged. "No prob and no worries. I'm happy for you two and I wish you most luck with him. He's a difficult one."

"Nah really?" she said sarcastically, laughing.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "You're such a dork. But honestly, have a good time with Jeff. I think I might've found someone else."

A happy smile perked up on my lips. X's expression looked interested in what I had to say.

"Oh really?" she said. "Who is it?"

"Mr. Prince of Punk himself..." I smirked.

Xanadu's jaw dropped. "Shannon? Are you serious?"

What happened? Why was she this shocked?

I made a confused face. "Yeah... why?"

The Callaway shrugged. "I don't know, it is just kind of strange don't you think? I really never expected you to fall for someone like him."

Oh. I get it now.

"I get where you're coming from, but trust me he's grown up a lot." I explained. "He's really sweet. I mean, he's still the same silly goof, but he's more... _mature, _if you will."

X still stared at me. I could tell she didn't believe _the _Shannon Brian Moore _she _knew was actually normal. "I, wow, can't see it. But I'm happy for ya too. Good luck, he's a lot to handle."

I laughed. "I think I can take him."

"All right, well I gotta get back to Victoria." X said. "But thanks for talkin' with me."

I waced. "Okay, later chic. I'll see you soon."

I walked off out of the catering area and realized that everything was going to be alright. That and... I think I may be right about Shannon. I really think he's the one for me.


	12. Chapter 12: Alone Time

**Chapter Twelve: Alone Time**

I limped down the hall to my locker room. I had yet another match with Beth Phoenix, and I was aching head to toe. Ugh, and on the other side of the coin, I needed to change so badly. And shower. I felt so disgusting. But when I got to my door, I saw a little note taped to the surface of it.

I blinked. "Huh?"

I tugged it at the end of the yellow paper, taking it off.

_'Mariott Hotel. 8PM.  
Meet me there, please.'_

Okay, so may be I'm not the smartest person around, but I recognize that hand-writing anywhere.

I smiled. Oh Shannon, what a darling he was. I knew what the little game he was playing, so I decided to follow along.

* * *

I didn't see much of Shannon on my way there. I wasn't sure whether to try and find him or not. But then again, I knew I had to do one thing first. And that was to unpack a few things at my room. 

As I arrived to my door, I discovered yet another _mysterious _note.

I titled my head. "Oh?"

I took it off and began reading it.

_'Hello beautiful.  
I'm outside at the pool.  
I've got everything set up.  
See you there.'_

Ohhhh. Well that had answered a lot of my questions. Except... what was he planning?

I quickly changed into something cute, yet casual. I made my way down outside and back of the Marriott. No one was around and it was pretty quiet. I liked it. I really did.

I stepped out to the pool and spotted the blonde male in the far back. I saw that he had made a little picnic for us. Aw, he was so cute. I didn't know what to say to that.

He didn't realize I came out. I smiled happily at his sight.

"You did this for little ol' me?" I chuckled, only joking.

He looked up immediatly "Huh? Oh hey! Well, to be honest, something like that. Come over here and enjoy it with me."

I giggled as I walked over to him. "You're so cute you know that?"

"I know." Shannon agreed, joking.

I travelled to him, sitting besides him. He had lied out a blanket for us to sit on instead of the hard ground. A permanent smile was etched into my face.

"Alright, who did it? Who helped you out with this?" I asked suspiciously, in a joking way.

Shannon laughed some. "What d'you mean?"

I pretended to stare him down. "Somebody helped you out with this. You couldn't have done this _all _by yourself..."

Once I saw his expression, I broke the joke.

"I'm just kidding Shan." I laughed. I placed my hand on his leg, rubbing it in a comforting way. I knew Shannon liked it because of the soft, small smile that lied on his face. He laced his fingers with mine.

"You're such a dork, you know that?" he said, leaning in closer to me. I felt myself immediatly blush. He smooched me on the lips sweetly. I couldn't help to giggle a little because of what he said. I also had noticed something about him. In the right light, his eyes looked just perfect and beautiful. Oh, that's what I loved most about him; those kind, emerald eyes. That, and he can be so affectionate with me and I don't feel overwhelmed at all.

"Yeah, I know." I said. "But...(I smooched him again)... I'm _your _dork." I told him.

He smiled through his kiss, chuckling slightly. His voice was set to be smoother. "It's good to hear that."

The chemistry between us was creating a wonderful atmosphere. My heart was racing uncontrolablly. I could feel my skin getting cold and I was skaing a little. Unfortunately, Shannon noticed the shaking part. Damn.

He laughed somewhat. "What's wrong baby?"

Ugh, this is so embarassing that I was feeling nervous a bit, and he could tell. But I liked that he called me baby. It made me feel loved. Hehe.

I smiled. I pushed a strand of hair out of my face. "I've just... never felt this way about anyone before."

Shannon liked that. It was written all over his face. "Really?"

I nodded. "And to be honest, if I can, you really make me feel appreciated and cared for. And... happy. (A small silence broke between us) I'm sorry, am I getting you uncomfortable?"

"Haha no; just taking this all in." Shannon responded. "But can I tell you something?"

"Sure." I accepted.

He kissed me on the cheek and whispered something in my ear. "I love you."

That touched my heart. "Promise?"

"Close your eyes." he told me. Uhhh... all right? I did so anyway. I felt him slip something around my wrist. When I opened up my eyes, I gasped. It was a silver charm bracelet.

"I promise." he pledged.


	13. Chapter 13: Make A Wish

**Chapter Thirteen: Make A Wish**

"What do you think Vince wants?" I asked Shannon as we walked down to the big man's office.

The blonde shrugged cluelessly. "Not sure, but I heard a lot of people were called. So it has to be something big."

I nodded. "Yeah, true."

* * *

"I've called you all here today because there is a major subject I need to go over." said Vince to us all. "You all are aware of Make-A-Wish right?" 

All of us nodded and some replied with 'yes''.

"Good." said the chairman. "Because I called them up to see if we could pay a visit. They were actually hoping to request a big favor."

Big favor? Oh boy, what was it? I actually don't mind whatever it was. My ears were now clearly open. I know everyone else's was too.

Vince continued. "Do any of you know the Disney movie _High School Musical_?"

Shelton laughed some. "Yeah, who doesn't? They always talk about how great it is on the news."

"Yeah, yeah." Brian Kendrick nodded. "Isn't that the movie with that one chic who posted her body all over the Internet?"

"Vanessa Hudgens." Torrie spoke up.

"Yeah, that's the one." Cena said.

"Can you believe when Fox and Freinds asked her to come to the studios, she bailed on them?" Paul London explained. "How retarded is that? It was just an interview. It wasn't like they were going to ridicule her."

"She should be ashamed of herself." Torrie shook her head in disgust. "I mean, I know some of us Divas do Playboy, but we're adults. Most of near thirty. What is she like... sixteen?"

"Actually eighteen." London corrected. "But yeah, I know what you mean."

Vince stepped in. "I know that young lady did a wrong thing. And trust me, if she was my own daughter, I wouldn't be pleased either. But the people at Make-A-Wish requested if I could get a few of you all could put on a play for them. High School Musical-style. And it's going to be through the second one."

"What if some of us haven't seen either of the movies before?" Shannon asked. "Such as me? I've never really seen either of them, like at all."

The others mumured in agreement to Shannon's statement.

"I'm sure they'll be teaching you what to say." said Vince.

"Isn't there dancing and singing included in there too?" Brian mentioned. "I can't do either."

Shelton raised up his hand. "Same here man."

"I'm sure they'll go over that and cover it too." said Vince. "But most of these kids don't have long. And even if it doesn't work, at least _try _and do it for them. Whose in?"

I raised my hand. "I will. I know what that movie's about and I can help the others too."

"You've watched that movie before?" Cena asked.

"Kind of, kind of not. I've sat down with a couple of my neices as they watched it." I replied. "This'll be cake people. We can do this. I mean, these kids don't have long. What do you say?"

London switched his voice over, immitating a young girl. "Aww Auntie Caria! You're such a saint!"

I laughed. "Cram it London."

"Well, I think we can work things out." Torrie said.

And everyone else agreed as well. When we did get the chance to work with the Make-A-Wish people, we went through the whole musical and did it pretty well. I enjoyed doing it and all the kids were happy seeing it. It was a great feeling to help them out.


	14. Chapter 14: Keep It Going

**Chapter Fourteen: Keep It Going**

**A/N: This chapter's a little short.**

**Review.**

* * *

Yet again, I was summoned to the office of the billion dollar princess. I figured that it probably had something to do with the scripts and storylines and what not. So I didn't think of anything else.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I entered inside and greeted Stephanie with a 'hello'. She replied back and I took the curtosy of sitting down in one of the chairs. Next to me was Shawn. Oh, I see what's going on.

"How've you two been doin' lately?" Stephanie asked us in a friendly way.

"You mean with the whole love angle?" Shawn replied up forward.

Stephanie nodded. "Yeah."

The dirty blonde shrugged. "Pretty good. There hasn't been any problems at all. Rebecca understands what's going on and hasn't killed me yet."

The Chairman's daughter chuckled. "Oh, well that's good news. (She turned to me.) What about you Caria? I love your new hair by the way."

I smiled. "Thanks. But Shawn just summed it up completely."

"You're over the whole Hardy thing?" she asked me.

I nodded confidently and content. "Yep, I'm good. We got a divorce and he looks happy with his new girlfriend."

Stephanie blinked. She looked at me like I was crazy. "Damn, that boy bounces back fast, doesn't he?"

I laughed. "Apparently so!"

Shawn chuckled some. "Wow..."

"So you two are fine with continuing it for a little while longer?" she asked.

I looked at Shawn. We were both smiling.

"Yeah, I think we can work something out." Shawn said.

The brunette looked pleased and slightly surprised. "We can keep it going?"

I nodded. "Yep, it's not a problem with Shawn and I so, go ahead."

Stephanie smiled. "Excellent! Great, great. So you won't mind if I go over a few details with both of you?"

"Nope." Shawn and I said in unison.

"Alright, now see here..." the brunette pulled out some documents.

And as she explained more, we discussed over some more storyline ideas and details.


	15. Chapter 15: Birthday Fun

**Chapter Fifteen: Birthday Fun**

Stephanie had it now that the HBK-Caria romance angle was extended for a half a year. I talked to Shannon about it, and he said he was cool with it as well. He knew it wouldn't get in the middle of our relationship. I told him that I appreciated that he was so laid-back and fine about it.

A few weeks later, Vince requested if I could do a photoshoot with Candice and Beth. No matter what, I was never comfortable being around Candice. But I had to deal with it. I had no problem with Beth thought. In fact, the two of us were good friends. I still hated Candice Michelle.

We were modelling for Royal Rumble advertising. The three of us were scedualed to be in a Triple Threat Match for the Women's Championship. I was pretty excited for it.

"Alright, that's a wrap ladies."

The cameras quit flashing. We were finally able to rest. Thank you God.

"Yo! Caria!"

What? Who was calling my name. I searched around, and spotted Shannon and Jimmy in the background. I ran down from the stage to them. When I came in close contact, I gave the blonde a big hug.

"Ohh, I missed you!" I said happily.

Shannon chuckled. "I missed you too. I got somethin' for ya."

"Really?" I smiled. "What's the occasion?"

Jimmy blinked. "It is your birthday, isn't it?"

Oops. He was right, it was my birthday. I can't believe I forgot about that...

"Oh yeah." I laughed, remembering. "Sorry about that. I've just been so busy, it slipped my mind. Hah."

Shannon ruffled up mu hair. "Dork. Anyway, guess what I bought."

"What is it?" I asked.

"You know how you like watching Dane Cook?" he questioned.

I lit up. "Yes?"

He whipped out something from his back pocket. "Wah-lah!"

I saw two tickets to an umcoming comedy show in his hands. My eyes got huge, I was all-out shocked! Out of instinct, I immediatly jumped up and down.

"Oh my gosh! You didn't!!" I squealed.

Shannon chukled at my response. "Yep, I had to go through hell and back just to get there; but it was definitely worth it."

"I helped out." Jimmy mentioned.

I smiled. "Well, thank you Jimmy. I really appreciate that."

I gave him a peck on the cheek out of respect.

"You're welcome." the Korean male responded. "Og, and guess who I got a date from?"

"Who?" I replied, interested.

"Miss Layla from ECW!" Jimmy said proudly.

I gave him a high-five. "All _right _man! Rock on!"

"Yeah but, we gotta run a few errands. So we'll see you later." Shannon informed me.

"Okay." I hugged him and gave him a good-bye kiss. "'Bye baby."

"'Bye, love you." Shannon said walking off.

"Love you too." I waved to him. I waved to the other male. "'Bye Jimmy."

* * *

"...'Why didn't you let me hit you doing eighty!? Why didn't you run that illegal red light!!?'" 

I laughed hysterically along with the Shannon and the rest of the crowd. My stomach was hurting so bad, it was _that _funny.

"Ha ha ha! Wow! Now I see why you like this guy." Shannon said, trying to regain his breath.

"Told ya." I smiled brightly.

As Dane Cook finished up that sketch, he went on to the next.

"You know, and then there's those certain people who just wanna piss you off when they cross the street." he began. "So here I am, stopped at a red light. There's this guy, he's crossing during the 'Don't Walk' signal. He's taking his sweet-ass, pimp time..."

The audience laughed.

"...And this son of a batch-a cookies sees me waiting!" Dane continued. "He sees me waiting, so he does this bullshit, illusion move. He does it to make it _look like _he's moving. He does this, ready, ready watch--"

He imitates the man, doing a funky jogger walk. The crowd loved it, including Shannon and I.

"I mean, what is that? That's not running! If someone was chasing you with a knife, going to kill you, you'd never be like--(He raised his voice a few octaves, immitating the running man again) 'Wait, wait! No! AHH!'"

* * *

Later, Shanon and I check back into our hotel room. We were both ready to relax.

"Ah, home sweet home." I said, walking in. I threw my purse down by my bags.

Shannon snuck his hands into the front pockets of my jeans. He gently kissed my neck. I just smiled at the feeling.

"Happy birthday cutie pie." he whispered into my ear.

"Thanks." I said. I turned around to face him. "And thanks for the kick ass birthday present. Oh and tell Jimmy thanks too."

"I'll tell him." Shannon said smoothly. His hand massaged upward on my stomach, going up further.

I smirked. "Where do you think you're going?"

"You'll see."


	16. Chapter 16: Trouble

**Chapter Sixteen: Trouble**

The next morning, I woke up to the sight of myself curled up in Shannon's arms. I just smiled as the light of the sun reflected against his face. He looked like a small boy when he was like this. It was cute.

I buried my face into his shoulder again and covered my bare body with the soft sheets. I felt as if nothing could ruin this moment.

* * *

_Hours later ..._

**-Ariella's POV-**

I watched from the back as the tag-team match of the night began. Mike, Layla, and John Morrison just arrived in the ring. They received their usual heat from the audience as according to sceduale. Shannon and Jimmy Wang Yang passed me, going through the curtains as Jimmy's entrance music played.

"Hey Arri! Wish us luck!" Shannon said joyfully. He always like this whenever a match started.

"Luck!" I granted him and Jimmy before they left.

In the background, I heard giggling and girlish chattering. I became curious, so I turned around to the source to see what was going on.

In the far back, I saw Candice and Maria help Kelly spruce up. In the match with the ECW tag-team champs and Layla, Kelly was competeing with Shannon and Jimmy. Though I think they were going just a little far with giving _her _a cowboy hat. Or... cowgirl. If you will...

Oh well, I'll just keepy my thoughts to myself.

* * *

Later, the shown had ended and I was helping Raven pack up all of our things. As I was walking to my locker room, I came across Kelly's on my way. I heard them locked in a conversation about a topic that hooked me into overlistening. 

"Tonight was awesome! I got to finally slap Morrison across the face _and _work with Shannon. How great is that?" said the blonde. "And speaking of Shannon, he looked like a total fox. Don't you think so guys?"

Other Diva voice contributed in agreeing. It sounded like Candice, Maria and Mickie James.

"Defintiely girl, you are _so _lucky to get to work with him." Maria said. "If I was tag-teaming with him, I'd probably be all over him."

"Isn't Caria dating him?" Mickie spoke up.

Candice scoffed. "Yeah..."

"What's wrong with you?" Maria asked her.

"Nothing, it's just Jeff said he would dump her ass for me. But instead, he ran off to that freak Xanadu." the brunette complained. I didn't like that at all, X was a good girl. I like her.

"Yeah, I saw that. I thought that was totally pathetic." Kelly agreed.

"I also agree too." Mickie followed. "But I would say that _too _much. You don't want Mark to get on your ass for ripping on his daughter." Yeah, that's right. Listen to Mickie, whore!

"Aren't he and Michelle McCool together now?" Maria asked.

"Tchyeah, never saw that coming." Candice said. "It's like a bad Twighlight Zone."

"Yeah, really." the exhibonitionist agreed, once again. "But what are we going to do about Shannon? I want him to notice me instead of the circus clown following him around..."

I glared to myself at that comment she just made. X was one of my friends and Caria was my best friend. I didn't like her insulting them every freaking two minutes!

Candice snickered, mischeviously. "I can help you with that."

That's it. I've heard enough. I pushed the door open, revealing myself. All of their eyes landed on me. I stepped forward to Kelly staring her down; ignoring the other three. She stood up, so now we were face to face.

"Quit while you're ahead." I warned her. "Or there will be hell to pay."

I began back to the door. I looked at the RAW Divas. "Same goes for you the rest of you. (I stared at Candice, who was painting her nails.) I'm watching you."

I walked out, letting it sink into their heads. I had to get a hold of Caria, and soon. She needed to be told about this as soon as possible.

* * *

**A/N: I hated Kelly-Kelly for flirting with Shannon on ECW, so I had to write this. If they make a Shannon-Kelly love angle I'm going to flip. Haha. **

**Review, yo.**


	17. Chapter 17: Irritations

**Chapter Seventeen: Irritations**

**A/N: Put back in Caria's POV.**

**Review.**

* * *

"You're kidding." I said, disgusting at what Ariella was telling me. 

_"Nope, that's exactly what happened chica. Every word." _replied the red-head.

I rolled my eyes. This was so lame. I can't believe Kelly Blank was trying to steal Shannon from me. She is so pathetic. I mean, what does she have against me? We never fought before. Then again, I can believe it on one point. Kelly was Candice's biggest fan. They were best friends and she learned everything from her. She listened to every word she said and obeyed at her command. It annoyed the hell out of me.

I sighed in frustration into the phone. "Great, just great. Another thing I have to worry about. Juuuust perfect..."

_"Girl, don't. There's no need for that." _Ariella tried reassuring me. _"She's on the same roster as me. If she so much as **attempts **to do anything like that, I'll make sure she has her ass handed to her."_

"It's not so much that I have to worry about it." I explained. "I know Shannon is faithful to me. But's it's something that I have to keep my eye on."

_"Trust me, it'll be fine. I can handle it." _Ariella promised. _"You already have enough on your plate as it is. Besides, you know how I am when I get in a fight with someone." _

"Yeah, true. I don''t wanna put all this on you. But if you can, that'll be good." I said. "Thanks."

After the taping in New York, I headed to the closest hotel I could find. I was going over some details with the clerk, when an unwelcoming face came along.

"Hey Caria..."

I turned my head and saw Randy Orton come toward me. I rolled my eyes. He's ...ew. No, wait, I change my mind. He's sick. I can't stand that man even if my life depended on liking him. I just went back to what I was doing.

"What's up?"

I ignored him.

"Ah, the cold shoulder eh?" he replied. "Well, I just wanted to say, I know that Kelly flirtin' with Shannon, and---"

I turned to him. "And how would you know that Orton?"

"Baby, I'm the WWE Champion. I rule over every roster." he said smoothly.

"Well _King WWE, _here's my response." I said, flipping him off right in his face. I took my key and bags and headed off.

"My door's always open baby!" he called to me. Ew. Gross.

I hate Orton and I hate Kelly Blank. Both were two very irritated thorns in my sides. And I didn't know if I was going to be able to handle them both.


	18. Chapter 18: Fans, Bitches, And More

**Chapter Eighteen: Fans, Bitches, And More**

**-Shannon's POV-**

Usually, couples wake each other up by little kisses and cuddlin'. Nope, not with me and my girlfriend. It was absolute chaos. Hah! As Caria slept, I jumped up and down trying to wake her up. She was dead asleep and I knew was probably going to get slapped. Eh, oh well. I'll sacrifice it.

"Wakey-wakey Cari'-baby!" I chanted, laughin' while I was at it.

Caria groaned. "Ahhh... why must you torture me so?"

"Because you refuse to get up aaaaand Vinnie Mac gave us specific instructions to go to an amusement park today." I stopped jumping, sitting down next to her.

Caria peaked an eye at me. "Is he smokin' something?"

"No, no." I said. "It's a fan thing. You see, we'll be going to an amusement park to have fun. But we also have to see if there any fans that want to ride with us."

"Ehhh... I just hope we don't get swamped." she replied.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Me too."

_30 Minutes Later ... _

**-Caria's POV-**

"Ughh, I'm so hunry..." I held my stomach. "Do you mind if I grab some food before we go?"

"Sure." Shannon said.

"All right. I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to but some lunch across the street." I informed him.

Shannon nodded. "I'll check us out. Here, let me take your bag..."

* * *

I exited the hotel to next door. I travelled inside to the McDonalds resturaunt and stepped in the shortest line. 

"Hey miss, are you Caria Swatson?" said a tiny voice.

I looked down. A small girl stood beside me. She appeared to be around eight or nine. She was skinny with long blonde locks and big blue eyes. In her hand she was holding a pen and paper. She was so adorable!

I bent down to her eye level. "Yes I am. And what would your name be?"

"Emma Dells." she said. "Can I have your autograph?"

I smiled. "Of course."

She handed me the pen and paper and I scribbled down 'To my biggest fan Emma. Love Caria Swatson'.

"Thank you." she thanked me.

I watched as she ran off to her mother who smiled to me and gave me a thanking wave. I smiled back, waved too, and mouthed 'no problem'.

"Miss? Are you ready?" the clerk asked me.

I looked over at her and said "Yeah, sorry about that."

* * *

With paper bags of hamburgers and fries and a couple of drinks in my hands, I headed back to the hotel. I walked over and pushed the door handle by the side of my arm. Stepping in, I saw a very unpleasant sight. 

Shannon was over by the counter waiting for me ... And then there was Kelly.

She was flirting around with him, trying to touch him and everything. I saw Shannon trying to restrain her, but she kept coming back. That was my cue to step in.

"All right, get off Kelly." Shannon pushed her off.

I shook my head at the sight of her angrily. I set down our food on the counter then got right in the middle of the two. I got straight up in the blonde's face.

"Excuse me, but I think that's _my_ boyfriend." I told her. "I suggest you leave or else there will be a three-inch combat boot straight up your ass."

She just looked at me with fire burning her eyes. She said nothing, which meant, I had won. I just kept my stand as I watched her back away. That's right, you stupid bitch.

Shannon put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I just kept my eyes on the ECW Diva.

We rode in uncomfortable silence. The whole situation with Kelly was fresh in both of our minds. I really didn't know what to say. I had a thousand thoughts, but I couldn't word it. 

"Car'?" Shannon spoke up.

I blinked, turning my head toward him. "Yes, hun?"

"I just want you to know, that I wasn't doing anything with her." Shannon told me. "She just came on to me and was trying to get away. Honest."

I smiled softly. "It's okay Shan, I know."

He let out a relieved sigh. "Okay, good."

I giggled some, putting my hand on his free one. He flashed me that ever famous smile. I knew it was going to be okay.

The amusment park was a blast. I had so much fun riding with loads of fans. And wow, I never seen Shannon eat so much cotton candy in my life! It was pretty interesting and kind of disturbing at the same time. We signed autographs, went on rollar costers a thousand times and met so many people and so many families. It was amazing to see all the happy faces and different fans. I can say this much, we were definitely busy and so much to do. But I'm glad we did it.


	19. Chapter 19: Coming To Aid

**Chapter Nineteen: Coming To Aid**

After riding some rides with hundreds of fans, signing autographs and all that fun stuff, we were still up for more. Shannon and I decided to grab some of the guys and go out to the clubs.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" I asked the blonde. "Don't you have a taping in Rapid City tomorrow?"

"Not 'till later in the night." he said. "It'll be fine."

We entered in the back of the arena. We tried avoiding any more fans for the rest of the night. As we were heading to get Adam, someone ran frantically up to me. It was Xanadu.

"Caria, Jeff's hurt." she said scared and out of breath. I practically could her her heart race. "You gotta come quick."

My eyes got huge. "What?!"

She grabbed my wrist. "Come on!"

I had no other choice. I was basically dragged with her. As I ran off, I looked back at Shannon. He was just standing there. I mouthed to him 'I'm sorry'.

* * *

As we came to the bottom parts near the left area of the runway, EMTs rolled Orton away on a stretcher. He was out cold completely. X and I couldn't get out in the open where the fans would see. Vince would end up having both our asses. We waited as they brought Jeff back where we were. I saw him and had so many thoughts zipping through my mind.

The fans chanted 'Hardy! Hardy!' as Jeff was taken away. He rose up one weak arm and flashed the 'Version One' symbol, then dropped with all his strength with it.

The EMTs brought him in and we followed them as they took Jeff inside one of the ambulances.

"Jeff, can you hear me?" X called to him. "Jeff, babe?"

Jeff opened his eyes slightly. "Xan..."

"What do you think you're doing moron? Are you _trying _to get yourself killed?!" I freaked out on him. X looked at me like she wanted to break me in half.

Jeff smiled. "Hi Car'."

He knew it was me. I always did rag on him for doing stupid shit. But he did teach me everything he knew.

Jeff fell back unconcious. I just shook my head at him. I knew he'd be all right. A little extra sore, but all right. Though he scared the absolute shit out of me.

We arrived at the back of the ambulance. They rose his body in.

"Are you coming with us?" X asked.

"I can't. I have to get back to Shannon. But don't worry Xan. He'll be fine." I reassured her. "They'll just make sure he didn't break anything. Just watch over him and his pink belt self."

I tried making the atmosphere lighter. She nodded and half-smiled. She climbed in with him and the EMTs closed the doors. I watched as they rode off.

Footsteps echoed behind me. I looked and saw Shannon, Adam and Bree.

"Is he okay? Holy fuck, I can't believe he did that!" Bree freaked over her brother-in-law. She stomped her foot. "That stupid son-of-a-bitch!"

"Bree, relax." I told her. "He'll be fine."

"What about his title match against Orton?" Adam mentioned. "Do you think that'll even happen?"

"It has to." Bree said. "But with what just happened now, neither of them will probably be in one hundred percent tope shape."

I looked over at Shannon. "I'm sorry. I had to. I couldn't leave her like that."

The blonde nodded, wrapping his arms around me. "Babe, it's okay. I would've done the same."

I nodded too. I embraced my boyfriend, buring my face into his neck. I was still a little shaken up.

* * *

**A/N: I found out neither Jeff nor Orton had and major injuries. So they'll be all right. Jeff thought got an insane amout of respect backstage.**

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20: I Still Care

**Chapter Twenty: I Still Care**

A couple of days later, Xanadu came back to RAW. Since she wasn't needed too much that night, she didn't get in trouble for leaving.

I waited with Adam in his locker room. X said that she would meet us there and update us. Bree was out preforming a scene with her storyline lover John Cena. Shannon and Matt was at a SmackDown taping across the country. So was Raven and Ariella, but only in ECW. Ashley was preparing for an upcoming match. It was just Copeland and I.

A knock at the door alerted the two of us to attention. Adam opened up the door and let the guest in. When I saw who it was, I stood up to my feet immediatly.

"Xan, what happened? Is everything all right?" I questioned her anxiously.

X nodded confidently. "It's all okay. Both of them are all right. Orton wasn't so bad. He left before Jeff. They checked everything and just gave them some medicine."

"Where is Jeff?" Adam asked her.

"Home." X answered. "He'll be back in a day or two."

I clenched my fist. "Where's Orton?"

"His locker room." X said.

I said nothing else. I headed out with nothing but revenge filling my mind. I approached the door labeled **_Randy Orton _**and immediatly opened it up. The Knoxville native looked shocked instantly, just seeing me slam open his door. But once he saw me, his expression turned lustful. Eww.

"Well hey baby, come to get a piece of R. K. O.?" Randy smirked.

I slapped him. "How. About. _No_? First you harm my brother-in-law, now you threatened to slam Jeff onto solid concrete? I heard the whole story Randy. Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I think I can be the one that you'll end up falling for." he said. He was still acting if this was all a joke. "Let's face it Caria, I'm the Champion, I'm young and I'm way better than that loser you're dating. C'mon babe, seriously, 'The Reject'? He's no match for Randy Orton."

I slapped him again. "Shut the fuck up. Next time, it'll be a punch, so I suggest you knock it off. Leave me and my friends alone? Got it? Or else there will be hell to pay."

I could see Orton getting angry. He gripped onto my shoulders and pushed me to the wall.

"Oh really? 'Friends'? Is that what you call it? You claim to be in love with that retard Shannon Moore, but I still see you drooling over Fag Hardy." Randy shot back.

I pushed him back by his chest. "I **_am _**in love with Shannon! But that does NOT mean I don't care about Jeff. I am not drooling over him okay? I'm sorry if I act like a human and still worry about ones that are close to me. Jeff might've cheated on me, and he might've been an ignorant ass. But that doesn't mean he isn't a bad guy anymore."

* * *

**-Shannon's POV-**

I walked down the halls in search for my baby girl. I was such in a happy go lucky mood. I felt like I was flyin'. I had a certain question to ask her and it was goin' to be great. She was goin' to be so stoked, I couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

Passing the lounge, I spotted Bree talkin' with Massaro. In my hands, I was carryin' a boquet of flowers and a little present for Caria.

"Yo Bree!" I called to her.

Bree stopped her conversation and looked up toward me. "Yeah?"

"Where's Caria? I have to ask her somethin' important." I replied, smiling brightly.

"I think she's talkin' to Orton about something." she informed me. "That's what I heard."

Orton? What would she be doing there? She hates that guy. Oh well. No matter. I thanked Bree as I headed down to his locker room. But as I was about to knock on the door, I heard somethin' inside.

"...But that does NOT mean I don't care about Jeff! I am not drooling over him okay? I'm sorry if I act like a human and still worry about ones that are close to me. Jeff might've cheated on me, and he might've been an ignorant ass. But that doesn't mean he isn't a bad guy anymore." Caria said.

And just then, everything seemed to fall apart. I just walked away with a heavy heart. Passing a trash can, I tossed the flowers away along with the wedding ring I had gotten. Nothing seemed more worse than this.


	21. Chapter 21: Old Wounds

**Chapter Twenty-One: Old Wounds**

**A/N: Any anime fans out there? For the longest time I was trying to find out why the hell I hated Naruto. I just figured it out now. It's so dang emoooooo! LOL**

**And I'm stuck on WWE Commercials. If you have any ideas you would like to see in it, please PM me.**

**Scenes are in bold.**

**Review.**

* * *

Shannon's day came around. So he, including Matt came down to Tallahassee, Florida to see Bree and I. Matt told us that he figured he was strong enough to come see his own wife and his best girl. Jeff was still doing some resting. Xanadu went to Cameron from time to time to make sure he was doing good. She liked to check in on him. 

We were doing a taping of RAW. Though, this wasn't any ordinary RAW. This was the final one that I was going to be starring on and then I would be drafted to Smackdown! We had a big plan coming for a scene we were doing tonight. It was going to be Shawn and my character getting married. But there was a twist... someone would ruin it.

Shannon and I were in my locker room while I put the final touches on my dress and hair. I noticed that there was something strange going on with him. He was oddly quiet. And it was worrying me too. He's usually up-to-beat, getting me pumped for a match or just for a show. But not now. I knew it wasn't the fact that I was doing a _romantic_-like scene with Shawn. He was cool with that, not worried at all. But it was different.

"Shan?" I called to him.

"What?" he replied, stiffly. I felt the tension hit me. Great.

"I-is something wrong?" I asked. I wish I hadn't.

"No." he said simply. I rolled my eyes. Yes there was.

I wouldn't give up on him. "Yes there is. What's the matter?"

He was quiet for a moment. Then... "Is this the right thing to do? I mean... us?"

I made a strange, confused face. "Yeah, of course. Why?"

"Well... I over heard something about you." he confessed. What the fuck?

I sat down next to him. "What? By who?"

"The person doesn't matter." he said. "I just heard that... you still have feelings for Jeff."

I just shook my head. My expression still the same. "Shannon... whoever said that is wrong. I really don't. What Jeff and I had is in the past. I love you, and you only. You can trust me."

"But you still care about him." he added.

I nodded, honestly. "Yes I do still care about him. He's still someone very close to me. But your my boyfriend, I would never think of another guy like that when I'm with you. I don't do that."

He looked like he was about to cry. "Okay."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me deeply. I don't know what he heard, but obviously he misunderstood.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." he replied.

* * *

**'Here Comes The Bride' played as I walked down the runway with my actor father. My real dad was back in Arizona. He wouldn't make it in time to be in the scene. **

**It was at the closing, last minutes of RAW. Time for the show.**

**I couldn't help but think about what Shannon said. I was so worried. He wasn't going to be happy about what was going to about what was going to happen next.**

**My stage father lead me into the ring. I stepped up and into the center, while he stood by some of the girls. I stepped over to Shawn and wrapped my arms around him. We tried to make it look apart of the scene.**

**"You okay?" Shawn whispered into my ear.**

**My breathing was slightly heavy and unsteady. "Yeah."**

**"Y'sure?" he said.**

**"I hope so." I replied.**

**We let go of each other and started. Shawn and I held onto each other's hands like a real couple getting married.**

**"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate this special occasion. The bond between two special people brought to you by God up above." spoke the pastor. "Now before we begin, if there are any objections, please speak forth or forever hold your peace."**

**We waited for a minute for any body to stand up, but no one did.**

**"All right..." the pastor said. **

**He continued on with the marriage, and then finally, when we got to the kissing part; that's when everything fell apart.**

**"...You may now kiss the bride."**

**The crowd started to cheer as Jeff ran down the run way into the ring. He slipped through the ropes and began trashing the whole ring. Everyone knew about Jeff and my past being together, and once the news about us breaking up, the writers thought it would be interesting to see him being the reason of Shawn and I's marriage to become a disaster. Although, us superstars knew it was fake.**

**I acted as if I was in shock and horror. Shawn escaped the ring along with the Bride Maids and Grooms Men. Shawn called me out of the ring, but I motioned for him to wait. **

**As soon as Jeff had turned around, I super-kicked him to the face, causing him to fall flat on his back. I looked at him and did the 'Suck It!' chop. After that, I climbed to the top ropes and was about to preform a frog splash on him, but he quickly moved out of the way. Unfortunately, it caused me some pain. I lied there, as Jeff ranted on. That's when Shawn entered in the ring. I had my eyes closed, but I knew what was going on. The two were probably now at each other's throats doing a stare down. They say a few words, and that's when Jeff left. Shawn helped me get back on my feet, and that was it.**

* * *

_Later backstage..._

"Sorry if I kinda hurt ya ... my bad." I apologized.

"No problem. It's nothing to every day stuff. You know that." Jeff said, waving it off.

"Yeah..." I replied. "So... are we cool?"

He paused for a minute. "Yeah, we're cool."

"Can we start over as friends?" I asked, extending my hand.

"'Course." he smiled. But instead of shaking my hand, he gave me a big hug.

"I don't wanna fight with you anymore." I told him, softly. "I don't wanna be your enemy anymore."

"I know." he replied. "I don't either."

"Hey Car." said a third voice.

I let go of Jeff and rotated around. There was Shannon standing right in front of us.

"Hey baby." I smiled, greeting him friendly.

His expression was harden. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course." I said. I looked at Jeff. "Thanks for everything."

He nodded, walking off. I joined Shannon as we headed to my locker room. I touched his hand, about to hold it, but he yanked his back. Oh no...

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"What was what?" I responded.

"Don't play stupid. The Jeff thing." he told me. "I thought you said you's two were over."

I sighed annoyed, shaking my head. "Shan, that was only a storyline. It meant nothing. And when I was talking to him, I was just healing old wounds. Nothing more than that."

"Really." he said, still not believing me.

I rolled my eyes. "What is with you? It was nothing okay? I wasn't flirtin' or anything. And having Jeff be in that scene out in the ring, was **not **my choice. Stephanie suggested it because it would give RAW more ratings. So will you quit with the drama?"

He sighed, pissed off. "You know what, whatever. I'm out of here."

I glared at him as he left me just standing there. I felt hurt and humiliated. I looked down at my promise bracelet he had given me.

I can't believe he would do this.


	22. Chapter 22: Stars Meet Stars

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Stars Meets Stars**

I was still a little pissed off about what Shannon had pulled two weeks ago. That, without a doubt made me upset. I couldn't sleep that night because he was on my mind. Even before when we weren't dating, I had never seen him that upset before. It was like he was a totally different person. It kind of scared me a bit. But I just let it go and decided to let him cool off. The two of us still haven't spoken to each other, though I hope it'd end soon. I did miss talking to him.

Today, Matt had a surprise for me. He had practically dragged me out of bed, just because of it. I was confused on where this came from, but whatever. He led me into the Madison Square Garden covering my eyes. So that made it even _more _confusing. I had no idea where this was going. But it was Matt, it had to be interesting. In a way, it was like an adventure. Though it took forever, which what it felt like.

"Matt, where in the world are you taking me?" I whined.

He chuckled slightly. "Hold on for just two more seconds."

"This better be good Matt." I told him, laughing some.

"It will. Chill, you big dork." he joked.

"Okay, okay." I gave in. "Can you give me some hints into where we're going?"

"Hmm... well it has to do with television." he confessed.

I pretended to gasp for dramatic effect. "Ohmigosh! You're getting me my own television show!"

"Nope, that's not it. Try harder." Matt said.

"Umm... you're getting me... _a _television?" I guessed, randomly. I had no clue.

He laughed. "Oh c'mon Caria, is that the best you got?"

"All right, hmm... you're helping me _star _in my own movie?" I guessed again.

We stopped. Finally! But once I opened up my eyes, I saw that we were in front of Vince's office. Okay. I was pretty much lost. What the heck was going on? Oh well, I'll just follow along with his plan.

"Just almost." Matt said, flicking the tip of my nose jokingly.

He knocked on the door and I heard Vince allow him entrance. Once he opened the door, I couldn't believe who was right in front of my eyes.

Bam Margera and Johnny Knoxville.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, but more will come in the next one.**

**Next chapter: Caria finds out just exactly what she has to do with the two movie stars. But what?**

**Review.**


	23. Chapter 23: Movie Deal

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Movie Deal**

My jaw dropped. I could believe who I was seeing right in front of me.

Johnny Knoxville and Bam Mar-freakin'-gera! I was just in shock to see them in front of me. I know, weird right? A superstar freakin' over two others. I don't know. It was weird, but it just came to me.

"Hello Miss Swatson, Mr. Hardy." Vince greeted us. "I take it you know these two fine, young gentlemen?"

"'Ello!" Bam waved.

"Hey." Johnny followed.

"Hey guys." Matt said, casually. He's probably already gotten in touch with them. And then there's me, looking like a total monkey's ass with my jaw dropped. I snapped back to reality and fixed up my image.

"Hi, I'm Caria Swatson." I introduced myself, waving once.

"I know who you are." Bam said, oddly energeticly. "Basically the best Diva alive!"

I blushed, flattered. "Aww, thanks Bam. Well, I gotta say there are other Divas that are better than me. Like Beth Phoenix or Melina Perez for example."

"Or Lita." said Johnny. "I mean, I do think you're awesome in the ring. It's just I've been a big Lita fan."

I smiled. "Not a problem. I understand that. Lita did teach me a lot."

"Why don't you two take a seat?" Vince said.

I nodded. "Yes sir."

I took a seat next to Johnny while Matt closed the door and then sat down next to me.

"Mr. Margera and Mr. Knoxville had called and informed me just a couple days ago about a new movie they're doing." Vince spoke. "Well, it's not exactly new, but it's the third one to the 'Jackass' trilogy, am I correct?"

Both of the actors nodded.

"And they were hoping to pick two of WWE's own most daring Superstars." the Chairman continued. "When I heard the most _daring, _I immediatly thought Jeff Hardy - no offense Matt."

Matt nodded. "None taken, sir."

"But then, I also remembered that Jeff was already busy with his whole angle as RAW's top star. So, THAT's when I thought about the other Hardy. They also said that they needed a woman, and Caria came to mind." Vince explained.

"So what you're saying, sir, is that, we're going to be starring in the third Jackass?" I figured it all out.

"If you two want, but on a few conditions." he said. "I don't want you, Miss Swatson doing ANY dangerous stunts what-so-ever. Because you are a Diva, we need you in top shape, understand? You can be help or be in the background or do SOME things. But not all."

I got where he was coming from. None of the Divas did any life-threatening stuff in the ring. Not even me. Once in a full blue moon did I do ladder matches, because I was an extreme Diva. But that was it.

"Yes, Mr. McMahon." I replied.

"And Matt, I want you to be careful." Vince said. "You just got out of healing from a busted appendix and a broken knee. _If_ and only if, you are up to doing some of the stunts, make sure they don't include major injury to your body."

"Yes sir." Matt said, obediant.

"Mr. McMahon, I can reassure you, they will be fine. Most of our own will be doing the stupid and crazy things." Johnny said. "Like Bam, in a pit of snakes."

"Tchyeah right, man." Bam said, chuckling some. Everyone knew about his complete fear of snakes. Especially King Cobras.

"All right, then. If everything's in order, you both may sign the contract." Vince said.

"Hmm, I'm up for it." I decided, scribbling my signature down on one of the bottom lines.

"Yeah, why not? It might be fun." Matt agreed to it, too. He wrote his name above mine.

* * *

"One! Two! THREE!"

At that time, Bam and Steve-O took their mattresses and ran into each other like bulls. Matt and I were cracking up laughing. It was the best thing ever. We were doing a scene in a hotel where we were doing 'naked mattress jousting'. Although it was kind of disturbing, it was quite funny.

Johnny waved his arms like an umpire. "Bam Margera - SAFE!"

The brunette male shot his arm in the air, victorious. "YESSS!"

Matt and I didn't do this scene. It was good, because none of them were going to see ME naked. And I _really _didn't want to see Matt naked. Eh, no. That would be very, very scary to me.

We did do a scene where there was a lot of shoking involved ... don't ask.

Matt preformed in this other scene where he _was _naked. But I refused to ever watch that. He was covered head to toe in liquid sugar and we locked him in a gay bar for about twenty minutes. Oh and we made him yell 'LICK ME!', just to see what happened. It was kind of funny, but I did feel bad for him. The poor bugger.

Later on, we got a break and I decided to call Shannon to see what was going on with him.

Matt was eventually let out and he took a shower and everything. It wasn't too brutal with the gay guys. But we did give him a little emotionally scarring.

He approached me before we filmed the next part of a scene. We were now in my home state of Arizona.

Where snakes were.

You do the math.

He tapped me on the shoulder as I was on the phone trying to call him.

"Hey Car', who you callin'?" he asked.

I turned around. "Oh, hey Matt. Just trying to see what's up with Shan. But it seems he's not-"

I held up my pointer finger, signalling him to wait. I had just received his answering machine.

**-Shannon's POV-**

_Boston, Massachusettes - In a Marriott hotel..._

My cell was ringing. But I didn't answer it. I knew it was Caria, but I didn't want to talk to her. I was still mad about the whole Jeff situation so I just ignored it. Though.. I knew I had to talk to her sometime. I quickly picked it up, but I was too late.

**'Caria - Call Ended.**

**0:1:05' **

"Shit." I said to myself. Then, I realized that I had a voice mail. She must've left me one. I called my inbox and listened to what she said.

_"Hey baby, it's me. I just wanted to say hi and everything and hope you're okay. I'm sorry about the whole Jeff thing. I hope I get to talk to you again. But I gotta go now, doing another scene shoot. I love you, 'bye."_

Oh. Well, I guess that kind of makes it a little better. I wouldn't call her tonight, she's too busy. So I figured I'd talk to her later.

But I did have another problem.

"Mm, Shanny-baby, come back to bed." called the feminine, lustious voice.

I looked in my bed and saw the petite Kelly lying there.

That was it.

**-Caria's POV-**

_Back in Scottsdale, Arizona..._

I sighed slightly as I saw that he wasn't there. Dang. Oh well, he was probably asleep or something.

"He's not there." I told Matt. "But come on, we gotta do some more filming."

"All right, girl." replied my friend.


	24. Chapter 24: Betrayed

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Betrayed**

I was so pumped. Not only did Matt and I finish the movie with Bam and the others, but we got to club with them too! I was so excited and got into my partying mood. While we were out, Jeff was hanging out with Ashley and Bree for the night. Matt wasn't too sure if Jeff was happy hanging with some girls, but he said he was fine with it. I hadn't heard much about Ariella and Raven, but I figured they were out doing their own thing.

At my hotel, I got into my mini, firetruck red dress and my black stilettos. I figured that this outfit would be good enough to wear. I looked into the bathroom mirror and checked out my hair. I fluffed it a bit to make it somewhat higher.

Someone then knocked on my door.

"Hey Car', you ready?"

It was Matt.

"Yeah, just a second!" I called back to him.

As I put everything away, I grabbed my bag and turned off the lights. I walked out the door, following Matt downstairs.

Down in the lobby, the two of us were heading out to the parking lot. I didn't realize it, but someone had come up to me.

"Caria?"

Turning around, I saw Shannon. I blinked. Well, this was awkward. I didn't even know he was in the building.

"Hey Shan, wow. Where'd you come from?" I chuckled.

"I just got here, actually. I was coming to see you." he told me. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Well, make it fast. Matt and I are going out." I replied. I turned back to Matt, telling him that I would be right back.

Shannon and I walked over to the side together.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I wanna apologize for what I did a while ago." he said. "I feel really bad for that. I didn't mean to be a dick."

"It's okay babe, I already forgot about that." I smiled lightly.

He took a small breath of relief. "Okay, good. So, where are you and Matt headed off to?"

"Clubbin' with THEE Bam Margera and Johnny Knoxville." I said. "Wanna come?"

He looked slightly surprise. "Oh, uh, all right. If it's fine with you two, then okay."

"It's cool, come on." I said, taking his hand.

"Whoa! Okay, haha!" he laughed.

* * *

"You know, I'm gonna miss you guys once we're outta here." Johnny said as we sat on the second floor of the club. Yes. We were basically VIPS. Isn't that awesome? 

"Awww Johnny! You're so sweet!" I said jokingly, giving him a side hug.

"I mean it, it was awesome shooting the video together." he said, trying to be serious.

"And painful." Matt added.

We all snickered. I knew all of us were thinking. It was the whole Matt and the gay bar thing.

"What's so funny?" Shannon asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck and cheesed a smile. "Uhh, can't really tell ya just yet. Not until the movie comes out."

Shannon looked like a little kid. He wanted to know so bad. "Aw c'mon you guys. Please tell me?_ Pretty please_?"

"I would tell you, but if we did, we'd all be in trouble." I responded.

"It's true. It sucks, but we can't." Bam backed me up, taking another sip of his beer.

"Aww." Shannon pouted. Oddly, just then, his cell phone had started ringing. "Oh shit. Hold on a minute."

"Okay. Don't be long babe." I giggled.

He just smiled and took his call, while heading to a quiet place to talk. I just smiled at him. He's a goof, but I love him. Oh man, do I love him. And I'm so glad that we're getting along again.

**-Shannon's POV-**

I walked down the stairs toward the men's bathroom to get a clear hearing of who was calling me.

"Hello?" I picked it up.

_"Hey baby! Where are you?" _said a girly voice. Kelly. Shit. Everything seemed to snowball as soon as I knew it was her.

"At _**Club Cupid**_. Where are you?" I replied. It probably wasn't a good idea to have told her where I was. Oh well.

_"Are you serious?"_ she asked. _"So am I! I can't see you, are you on the dance floor?"_

UGHH. **WHY **did she have to ask where I was?! Damn... I'm in deep shit.

"Well, I was going near a quiet place to hear. But guess not. I'm by the stairs." I told her.

_"Okay, hang on. I'll meet with you in a sec'." _she said.

"Got it, 'bye." I replied, hanging up. As soon as I did I buried my cell in my pocket and freaked. "Shit, shit shit!!"

After a couple of minutes, I found the petite blonde approach the stair case. I was sitting at the bottom of it, runnin' my fingers through my hair nervously.

"Heya cutie, so what're you doing here?" she asked me.

"Just hangin' out with a friend. That's all." I lied.

"Who? Matt?" she questioned.

"Yeah, Matt." I said. I knew my emotions were probably dead obvious. But it seemed that _she _didn't see it and didn't notice I was lyin' through my teeth.

"Well, why don't go up and see him? I wanna say hi." Kelly suggested.

"Oh no," I said. "he's doing something right now. He'll be down later."

This fuckin' sucked. And big time. I was afraid that Caria would come down and see.

A smirk crossed her face. I knew she suspected something now.

"Shan, what's going on?" she asked me, smoothly. Kelly started to crawl toward me. Ohhh fuck. This isn't good. But I couldn't help like it at the same time. I got mesmerized by that figure. She was hot, I wouldn't lie. But I had to snap out of it.

"Kelly, I don't think-"

As I was tryin' to tell her off, her lips hit mine, workin' it's moves and it's way into me. I tried to break free, but it-it was just too hard.

**-Caria's POV-**

"I'll be right back Matty. I just gotta go powder my nose and what not." I informed my friend. "And I think I'll check on Shannon while I'm at it."

"All righty then." he said.

I got out of my seat and split from the group. I walked down the long hall way until I got to the stair case. My heels sounding off the floor as I made my way. I watched as the multi-colored lights flicker back and forth and people downstairs dancing everywhere. But as I got to the stair case, I squinted my eyes at something.

Oh my gosh.

It was Shannon.

He was lip-locked with another girl.

And a familiar girl too.

It was the blonde bitch. Kelly.

A wave of pain and anger washed over me. I became so upset that I actually felt myself shake. I stepped down a few steps and screamed out his name.

"Shannon!"

I saw him jump slightly. His eyes wide and scared. His hands up in defense. Kelly's mouth was dropped. Oh, like she didn't expect me to be here.

"Caria, no. It's not-I-I didn't-"

He didn't finish his sentence. I practically dashed down after her. She ran away from me trying to receive help. With fire burning inside of me, I opened up my hands and clenched onto her hair. I yanked her down and started beating her on the floor. I just went all out. I didn't stop. I was so enraged. I felt hands trying to pull me off of her and a few people trying to save her. Once the two of us were pulled away from each other, I whacked the person that was behind me. Which, happened to be Shannon. He held his face in pain as I glared at him in anger.

He just looked at me.

"Fuck you!" I yelled.

"Hey!" a bouncer shouted. "Let's go miss, outside! Now!"

I said nothing back to him. I just let myself be escorted out.


	25. Chapter 25: Don't Say That

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Don't Say That**

The bouncer pushed me out. I almost landed on my ass, but I caught myself before I did. I felt sick and disgusted. I can't believe what I just saw him do. I walked out of the club utterly pissed off and hurt. Tears were fighting their way to escape my eyes, but I held it back till I got to the hotel. I hated everything and everyone at this point. I just wanted to crawl away into a dark hole for a while and never come out.

I could hear Shannon call after me. Though, I still ignored him. I didn't want to be around him. I didn't want to listen to him. I didn't want to see his face or feel his prescense. He pulled an absolute low with me, and it was the final straw. I wasn't going to take any more shit. I was done being betrayed.

"Caria! Caria, will you just wait for one second!" Shannon pleaded for me to stop. His foot steps echoed behind me as he tried chasing after me.

I whipped around, furious as ever.

"What?!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry, please don't leave. It wasn't what it looked like." he tried covering his ass.

"Oh, really? Then what was it Shannon?" I glared at him. "How do you expect me to believe you after you barked at me for the past two weeks, walk out on me, and other shit? Huh?"

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!" he exclaimed.

"But you kissed back!" I cried. I huffed, angrily. Throwing my hands up in the air, I just finally gave up. I dropped the subject. I wasn't going to fight anymore. "You know what? This is pathetic, I'm not going to fight over this. It's not worth my time and it's not worth my breath. I'm out of here, and we're done."

I began to walk away, but he took a hold on my arm.

"Will you wait just a second?" Shannon bickered with me. "I love you, I wouldn't do that kinds of things to you."

I restrained my anger and tried to keep calm. "But you did. You lied to me. First of walk out on me, don't talk to me for fucking ever, and now pull this. Jeeze, why don't you just fuck that blonde bitch already and get it over with!"

A full case of guilt was written on his face.

Oh my gosh. He didn't.

No. He did.

My eyes were wide as a mile. "You _did _fuck her! Holy shit! UGH!"

"I didn't mean to, you were away and I-I needed sex. I-"

I yanked away, but he still kept coming. I couldn't believe I was hearing this! It was start to REALLY infuriate me.

"Caria--"

I jabbed him slightly in the chest with my elbow. "Will you get off?! Just leave me alone! You promised me you would never hurt me! I can't fucking believe you! Well that's it Shan, it's over. I don't love you anymore."

"Don't say that." he said, as I travelled away from him. "You don't mean that."

"Really?" I said, my eyes icing over. I unlinked my promise bracelet he gave me and threw it to the ground, fast and hard.

I walked off again, numbly. I felt horrible doing that, but I was pissed off and my pride was covering up my guilt. I didn't even want to know what was going on through Shannon's mind right now. But apparently that was the sign that meant I got through to him.

I approached my rental car and opened up the door. I slipped into the driver's seat and started up the car. I felt lost right about now...

Later that night I just lied in my room and cried my eyes out. I cried over Shannon and everything else in my head. I cried over the love we shared, and how it was broken apart by that skank Kelly. I cried over the feeling of Shannon's kisses and the way he touched my skin. I cried over the way Shan used to make me feeling important; like queen of the world. But obviously it was all a lie. It all just came out at once. I didn't know what I was going to do. It was like I just lost a war and instead of dying with my men, I watched as they all died in front of me while I lived. Yeah, may be I'm being over dramatic, but that's what it felt like to me. Nothing could be worse than this. I just wish there was some way that all of this could've been avoided.


	26. Chapter 26: I Need You Here With Me

**Chapter Twenty-Six: I Need You Here With Me**

**A/N: Title from 'Smother Me' by the Used.**

**Review.**

* * *

With a warning, I got told by Vince that I was never to pull what I did at **_Club Cupid _**ever again. Oh, and I was to stay away from Kelly for further notice.

But did she get in trouble?

Nope.

She got scott free. While I was pretty much fucked over.

My first day on Smackdown was suppose to be great. But it wasn't. It wasn't at all. I could stop thinking about Shannon. I was still pretty broken up about everything. I was in no condition to be wrestling. The one thing I loved to do, I didn't want to do. Because of a stupid guy too. How could anything possibly get worse?

After my match against Torrie, I went into my locker room. I wanted to stay there forever. I hated everything.

**-Morrison's POV-**

As Mike and I walked down the halls, I heard a door slame. I jumped slightly at the sound of the loud noise. So did Mike.

"Holy shit, what was that?" he said, turning around.

"I don't know." I said. "Let's check it out."

"Yeah." he agreed.

As we passed some doors, we searched everywhere, but we didn't find anything just yet. Then, Mike happened to find the source of the noise. He pointed to a locker room silently and motioned me to come toward it. It was opened a jar, so we snuck over and peaked inside.

"Who is it?" I asked, whispering to my tag-team partner, I couldn't see who exactly it was. I knew it was a chic though. Her head was buried into her arms. I did notice that she had darkish hair. Then, I saw she had green streaks in her hair and a little bit of pink and knew who exactly it was. "Wait, it's Caria."

"What?" Mike replied, confused. I didn't reply, I just went in. She didn't realize it though.

Oh man, I felt bad. Something was really getting to her. I didn't know what it was, but I wanted to help. I couldn't just leave her like that.

"Car'?" I spoke up.

"Huh?" she lifted her head up. I could tell she was crying a lot. Her eyes were blood shot and puffy. Her cheeks were a little flushed too. Underneath her eyes were black stains where the mascara and eyeliner ran. "Oh hi, John."

She sniffed and tried wiping her eyes clean.

"I was just walking through the halls with Mike and we heard you were upset." I said. "What's wrong?"

She got up and sat on the bench. "I had to break up with Shannon. I saw him and Kelly kiss right in front of me when we went of clubbing with Bam Margera and Johnny Knoxville. And I also found out when I was preforming in the third Jackass, he was fucking Kelly Blank behind my back."

"Oh, I'm really sorry." I apologized, sympathetically. I sat down next to her, putting a comforting hand on her back. "Was this the first time?"

She nodded.

"I see..." I muttered. "Well, he does hand out with Jeff Hardy and basically does what he does."

"Actually Jeff and I are on speaking terms now." she mentioned. "We're not exactly friends, but we're not enemies."

"So, you forgave him?" I said.

"Yeah." Caria said, sniffing again. "I just don't know about Shannon. He promised me that he'd never hurt me like that."

She began to bawl again. I reached over and embraced her gently in my arms. I let her cry into my chest. I had never comforted someone like this before, and I guess this happened to be the first time. But I felt good about it because I was doing something right. I wanted to show that I am a good guy.

Then, just thinking of that gave me a good idea.

"Hey, I know exactly what'll make you feel better." I said. "Why don't you come hang out with me and Mike later after the next SmackDown? We could go eat at a resturant or something. Or go get drunk. Whatever makes you feel better."

She laughed slightly through her tears. A smile appeared out of that sadness of hers.

I smiled back. "Huh? What do you say?"

"Okay, sure." she said, her voice sounding a little nasally. Her nose was stuffed up from crying. But it was okay.

I took a moment of silence and then leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. I didn't feel her kiss me back quite yet, but then I felt her push back. It was a short, sweet smooch.

"Thank you John, I appreciate what you did for me." she thanked me, gratefully.

I traced my pointer finger across her cheek. "No problem. I'll see you then, okay?"

"Okay, just call me whenever." she said.

And before I left, she exchanged numbers with me and I planned it all out with her. I knew this was going to be good.


	27. Chapter 27: Move On

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Moving On**

**-Matt's POV-**

"You know man, I figured it out." Shannon said.

"What's that?" I replied.

"I don't need one girl to make me happy." he told me. "I don't need two. I can get as many as I want without being weighed down by some chic's unstable emotions."

I made a face. I didn't like Shannon saying stuff like that. It was going a little too far. He was the one that cheated on Caria. But then again, he was a little buzzed from some beers he had when we went to a bar. I, on the other hand didn't want to drink tonight. I decided to be the one to drive Shan's drunk ass home.

"C'mon man, that's not cool." I told him. "Caria was hurt, and by _you _of all people. I mean, you shouldn't have been anywhere near Kelly. You know that."

"You're just saying that because you and Car' are basically like brother and sister." he said. "And I didn't kiss Kelly, _she _kissed me. And then Caria flipped a nut."

"You might've not kissed Kelly, but you slept with her. And she had every right too." I defended her. "You knew better."

"Yeah, yeah well. She'll never take me back now. So why not just go on with life. I know there's another girl out there, waitin' for me. Might as well try and find 'er." he replied.

I just shook my head, putting an hand on his shoulder. "Do whatever you want, man. But I suggest you just let Caria cool off for a bit and then talk to her. All right?"

He didn't bother saying anymore. We just walked off toward the car so we could head back to a hotel.

**-Caria's POV-**

"We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful Mizard of Oz!"

I had so much fun tonight. It was great. I was in a better mood than I was this afternoon and it was all because of John. I'm so glad he was helping me out.

We had just got back from eating at tavern. Now, the three of us, we're goofing around. All three of our arms were linked together as we skipped and chanted the song from the Wizard of Oz. Well, we made it into Mizard of Oz. Because of Mike in all. Aha.

"Because, because, because because-" Mike laughed as he followed along.

"All together now!" I sang.

We all began to sing the Mizard of Oz, trotting down the sidewalk.

"Oh this is so much fun, thanks again for this John." I said, pecking him on the cheek.

I saw him blush a little. Aww, hah, cute. "Don't mention it."

"And you too Mike." I smooched him too. "You guys are awesome."

"Thanks. But it was more of John's idea." Mike tried being humble.

I giggled and just tapped him on the cheek like I was going to slap him. "Shut up, will ya?"

But unforunately the fun and happiness didn't last long when we passed around the cornor. I was so wrapped up in talking with the guys when I heard my name being called.

"Caria?"

I looked and saw Shannon with Matt just about to get into their rental car.

Oh great.

Shannon looked furious. He stormed toward John's way. Matt tried chasing after him, and then I stepped in front of John. Mike also came in front too.

"Don't even think about it, Shannon." I warned him.

The blonde, North Carolina man stopped. "What's _he _doing with you?"

"He just so happened to of taken me out tonight." I said. "So stay out of it."

"Yeah fuck bag, so back off. Now." Mike spat.

"Hey!" Matt stepped in. "Watch it Mizanin!"

"What're you going to do about it Hardy?" John snarled.

"Stop it. Now." I said, putting a hand on his chest. I also blocked off Mike before he nailed Matt and Shannon.

I saw Matt's eyes land on me. Crap... I knew I was screw now.

"Car', can I talk to you for a minute?" Matt asked, stiffly.

I just nodded, following him off to the side.

"What the hell are you doing with them?" he asked me, boldly.

"Matt I-It's nothing bad, I promise." I told him. "We were seriously just out hanging out. John saw me crying in my locker room earlier. He came to comfort me and asked me if I'd like to do anything with him and Mike."

"Yeah, like what?" Matt questioned me. "He's probably just using you Caria. The two of them are slime."

That irked me. "No they're _not, _okay? Matt, please, don't do this. You're my best friend. Please trust me when I say everything's okay. Neither of them are using me."

"Are you sure?" he checked.

"Yes. Now can you please get Shannon off my tail?" I pleaded.

"Yeah, sure." Matt muttered. "But if you need me, just call okay?"

"I will." I said as we headed back. I saw John and Shannon up close and personal with each other. I stepped in and broke it up. I walked away with the two ECW stars and waved back at Matt once. I stared in anger at Shannon as I linked arms with John. I can't believe him. He's so infuriating.

**-Shannon's POV-**

I got into the rental and waited as Matt came in and started the car. I just watched as that pig left with my ex-girlfriend linked together. Ugh, it disgusts me to see them both together. Fuck.

Oh well, if that's the way she wants to play it, that's all fine and fuckin' dandy.

She wants to move on, I'll do the same.


	28. Chapter 28: Breath

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Breath**

**A/N: This chapter is named after the song 'Breath' by Three Days Grace. I figured it fit the chapter quite nicely. Why? Well read on.**

**Oh, and I know there is a lot of guys that are in this love angle with Caria. But trust me, if you're smart and get it, you'll know why. Though, also don't get Caria mixed up with being a Mary-Sue. She isn't. She does have flaws, and she is a normal human. She's not a porcelien doll. My first love angle was originally going to make it just between Jeff and Shannon. But as time went on as I wrote this, I figured that I should throw in a few more characters. Randy only had a part in it because I wanted him to try and mess with her mind. Though he doesn't last any longer through this whole story. **

**And now you'll find out the road with Morrison and Caria.**

**You might get confused on this, but you'll get it later. Trust me.**

**Review. **

* * *

Months had gone by and I had forgotten a lot about Shannon. In fact, neither of us had spoken to each other for quite some time. I didn't know what went on with him, but I figured he moved on. Especially seeing me with John and Mike that night John took me out to dinner. 

Of course Matt and I still talked. He said that Shannon claimed he moved on. But he still acted strange after seeing me with Morrison. I just rolled my eyes when he told me that. I was sick of all the drama and told him that I just gave up on Shannon. I also said to him that I really didn't care anymore. Jeff and I became very close friends than ever. I was happy that happened because even though we had our fights and our marriage ended in disaster, it was all okay. It turned out better than I expected. In a way, I liked it a lot better. I got to know more of Jeff then I did before. Randy had finally left me alone for good. I was happy about that too. He was such a creep. It didn't get too far though. Seeing as in my new boyfriend told him to back off. Haha, he didn't talk to me at all after that.

Oh yeah, I forgot about that, didn't I?

John and I started out dating. We started out slow at first, just to see if anything sparked. It did and it was amazing. He was very sweet to me, I could tell ya that. It made me feel special.

The three of us were at a hotel after an episode of Smackdown! John and Mike were schedualed to defend their titles against Duece and Domino. But still, they had their titles and kept on with their winning streak.

In our room, Mike was in the shower and John and I were lying on the bed watching some random action movie. I wasn't paying any bit attention to it. But it seemed that he was.

Not for long though. Hah. I placed my head on his stomach and looked at him. I grinned.

"How much do you love me?" I asked him.

He blinked and now out of the trance of watching the screen. He looked at me and smiled. John put one of his large hands on my head, stroking it softly. "More than you could ever imagine."

"Oh really?" I challenged him, coming closer to his face, smirking.

"Of course." he said, smooching me on the lips. It eventually turned into a slow and passionate one. It didn't last long though because Mike had to interrupt.

"Okay, ya freaks break it up." he laughed.

I chuckled. "Thanks for showing up Mike."

"Anytime." he replied, smugly.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower." John announced. "Coming Cari'?"

"Of course." I responded. He took my hand and led me toward the bathroom. I just looked back at Mike and stuck my tongue at him, jokingly. He got me back with a middle finger AND a stuck-out tongue.

Before John and I went anywhere, there was a knock at the door. John went into the bathroom while Mike answered the door. He didn't seem too happy when he found out who it was.

"What?" he said to the person.

"Can I talk to Caria?" said the person.

Fuck. I knew who it was.

"She's busy right now. Go away." Mike banished him.

"Come on, just let me fuckin' talk to her for one second." the person said stubbornly.

As the two argued, I stepped over and slammed the door opened.

"What're you doing here, Shannon?" I said. A pissed off emotion waved over my face.

"I just need to talk to you." he repeated. "Two seconds, that's all I ask."

"Fine." I said, coming outside the door. "What is it?"

"Caria, I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting lately." he apologized. He was talking oddly fast. "I know I've been a real dick and I know you hate me and everything. But can you please just give me another chance? I swear, I'll make it up to you."

I sighed. "Shannon, please just stop this already. It's over. Please, move on already. I have, and you should too."

"But-"

"Shan, no. Listen, it's okay. I forgive you. And we can definitely be friends. It's just that I don't feel the same about you anymore. I'm with John now. Can you just be happy for me? I'm sure along the way, may be something'll happen. But not now."

I felt bad for saying it, but it needed to be said. He looked really sad and everything. Man!

"Yeah, okay." he said, quietly. He left with that word.

I watched as he exited the hallways and then went back inside the room.

"Are you okay?" John asked me.

"Yeah, it's cool." I said, trying my best to be positive about the whole situation.

"What'd he have to say?" Mike nosed in.

"Nothing." I said. "Just stuff. Come on John."

Again, John and I went into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. Turning on the hot water, we went in and showered together. I put away my thoughts of Shannon and tried to get over him. It's for the best.

Right?


	29. Chapter 29: Something Daring

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Something Daring**

**A/N: This story is slowly coming to an end. I got a few more stuff coming, but yeah. I can say that there will be a sequel. So be prepared.**

**Review.**

* * *

"And here are your winners, The Miz, John Morrison, and Caria Swatson!" Justin announced the end of the match. 

_'Now listen, this ain't no make believe. Come on, open your eyes and see...'_

John's music started up again. He had pinned Duece to win the six way match we were I against him, Domio and Cherry. I rose the guys' hands up in the air in victory. I smiled brightly as they also held up their tag-team gold. The crowd gave us a mixture of responses. Some negative. Some positive. But we didn't care. As long as we won, that's all that mattered.

Mike was the first to leave the ring. Then John say on one of the ropes, allowing me to get out before him. We walked up the runway and the guys flashed their title belts again. Then all three of us made our way into backstage. But it wasn't over just yet. We still had an interview to do with Eve Torres. As wonderful as that might sound.

We travelled over to the interview set and waited for the cameras to be on us. One of the stage managers told us we had five minutes to prepare. So, some of the make-up artists helped us spruce up.

Daisy, one of the make-up artists was powdering my face with a what I asked to be a little bit of cover up. But obviously, she didn't get the _little _part.

I sneezed and then pushed her away. "All right, already! I said a _little bit_! Dumb ass!"

Mike just laughed at the sight of me. "You okay, Car'?"

"I'll live. I just wanna get this over with and go to a hotel." I said, stressed out and tired. "I'm tired as shit."

John gave my hand a little, comforting squeeze. "Don't worry, baby. It'll be over before you know it."

"Yeah." I muttered.

The cameras focused in on us and they ready us up.

"On air in three, two, - one."

The brunette stood beside us and started off the interview. "Hello, I'm Eve Torres along side with the Tag-Team Champions John Morrison, The Miz and being accompanied by Caria Swatson. Tell me Caria, what made you chose to start working with these two?"

Mike pretended to be offended, and set off by raving and ranting about it."Whoa,whoa,whoa, excuse me? Who do you-"

I put a hand on his chest. "It's okay Miz, I can handle this. You see Eve, these two (I pointed at the guys) are champions. And they are also two of THEE top athletes IN this business. They are also (I rubbed my hand my hand seductively on Miz's muscles, and then pressed myself lightly against John, who put an arm around my waist.) very _sexy. _With me, the Queen of Extreme managing the Shaman of Sexy and the Real-Deal, Sex-Appeal, who's to lose between all three of us?"

"Yes, exactly, we will reign on any and every roster ground that we step our feet onto. We are the very thing that controls what goes on around us, who pulls the strings around here. We. Are in charge." John declared.

Eve nodded. "I see, do you think your _reign _will last long?"

**-Shannon's POV-**

"I see, do you think your _reign _will last long?"

Caria smirked, chuckling a little. "Do I think? No. I **_know _**it will, Eve. There will be no one to stop us."

"That's right." said John. "No one. We are the most extreme thing to come today. Me, the Guru of Greatess, the Tuesday Night Delight, the Shaman of Sexy."

"The Real-Deal, Sex-Appeal, Hoo-rah!"

"And the Queen of Extreme. We are here, and you will listen."

I just watched them all stand right before my eyes. Though, the one thing I could stop staring at, was the arm of John Morrison around Caria's waist, holdin' her. I really sure did fuck up bad this time. Fuck!

Jimmy was gatherin' all his belongin's together. I called him to attention. "Hey Jimmy, look at this. Look."

He raised his head up to the television set. "Yeah?"

"I lost Car' to _that. _What am I gonna do? I can't get'er back now." I said, defeated.

"Sure you can." he said.

I gave him a look. "How? It's impossible."

"No it's not." he said. "Do something daring."


	30. Chapter 30: I Am No Superman

**Chapter Thirty: I Am No Superman**

**A/N: Still in Shannon's POV.**

**Review.**

* * *

**-Shannon's POV-**

Jimmy was right. I _did _need to do somethin' daring. And I knew just exactly what I needed to do. I wasn't going to stand here and let Morrison have his way on her, so I decided to do something about it. I needed her back. She was the only thing that really made me, me. And I didn't realize it 'till now. 'Till after I screwed up! The guys are right, I can be fuckin' stupid. Perfect example to learn from. 

Down town, I drove to the nearest jewelery shop I could find. It was time I do this.

**-Caria's POV-**

"Thank God that's over." I said relieved.

"Yeah, I swear, you were about to lose it, weren't ya?" Mike snickered.

"Just about! That little wench was on the verge of powdering me to death." I chuckled. We were in the rental car, leaving the arena to our hotel. "I swear, that _would be _the worst way to go."

John chuckled. "Probably. But what do you guys say, when we get in there, let's order some beer and just drink to a good winning tonight?"

"I'm up for it!" Mike said first.

"What about you, John?" I asked him as I peered over at him, playing with his hair.

"Sure, why not. I'm up for some, too." he nodded.

Thirty minutes later, we made our way to the Marriott we were staying at. Pulling into the parking lot, we drove into an empty space and got our stuff.

As I got out with my bags, I rose my hand in the air and cheered, dramatically. "YES! We finally made it!"

John chuckled at my dorkiness as he closed his door behind him. In his free arm, he wrapped it around my waist, travelling to the front doors.

But it was not long until I heard someone calling me to attention.

I looked back, and saw my ex running to me. My heart and good mood immediatly sunk into the pavement.

"Shannon, what're you doing here?" I said, annoyed. A worried look was painted on my face. I knew he was about to do something stupid.

"Look, I'm not going to waist your time, I'm just going to get to the point." he said. With one knee, he hit the sidewalk, opening up a small velvet box. "Caria, I'm not perfect. And neither are you. You're goofy, sweet, silly, and weird in that unique way that I love. I'm sorry with all honesty that I cheated on you. It was wrong. And I made the biggest mistake in my life. But I'm no superman. Though I'll change for you, and be one if you want me to. Caria Mei Swatson, will you marry me?"


	31. Chapter 31: Never Too Late

**Chapter Thirty-One: Never Too Late**

**A/N: Song title from the song 'Never Too Late' by Three Days Grace.**

**Review.**

* * *

The spot light was on me now.

Why? Why me? Why did I have to fall in love with someone like Shannon Moore, break my heart, have him totally humiliate me, and now propose to me?

I sighed. I looked down at my feet as a single tear fell down my cheek. My heart felt heavy. I had a choice to make.

"Why me?" I asked him.

"Because, I love you, I really do." he told me. "I'm so sorry for everything I did wrong. I'd do anything and everything for you. I mean it, Car', I swear."

John scoffed. "Look at you, you're pathetic, Moore. She obviously doesn't want you. Just get off the ground and leave with what dignity you still have."

Shannon immediatly shot up and charged to him. "Hey, fuck you, man!"

I stepped in the middle of the two before all hell broke loose. I pushed Shannon back with my own hand and restrained John with my other. "STOP IT! ENOUGH! (I looked over at John) John, stop it!"

John looked at me like I was crazy. "Oh, is this what it has to come down to? Well, what's it gonna be? Huh?"

I glared at him. "Just, don't!"

The brunette stepped up to me, holding both of my hands. "Caria, I love you. Please don't do this."

Tears whelled up in my eyes. "I'm so sorry."

The color rushed out of his face. I knew he was crushed. I had made my decision. But did I made the right choice?

He said nothing else, his emotion on his face just saddened and hurt. He walked away from me with Mike by his side. Mike followed him, but started walking backwards.

"You're making a huge mistake." he told me, turning around and walking normally.

I just started breaking down in sadness. Shannon got up and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay." he said, in a hushed tone.

I just let John go. And now I was with Shannon. I was suppose to be happy, huh?

Then why did I feel so shitty?


	32. Chapter 32: More To Come

**Chapter Thirty-Two: More To Come**

**A/N: The very last chapter. Yay!**

**Review.**

* * *

"You may now, kiss the bride."

Shannon pressed his lips up against mine. This was it. We were officially married I heard every one of our friends and family cheer and clap loudly.

The two of us decided to get married in Hawaii. I know, cheesy right? That's exactly what we thought. But I told Shannon that the best place to get married was at a beach. And he agreed, so this is what we came up with.

It was late in the time. The day was slowly growing into a dark, cool night. Away from the crowds, I walked toward the beach. Shannon was talking and celebrating with Matt and the guys. He probably doesn't realize where I am. I wouldn't be long... I just want some time to think for a minute.

I figured this was best choice to make. It still hurt me inside that I had to leave John. I did love him, and I still do. But I don't know? I know this is what I want. I know he probably hates me, but hopefully he'll forgive me in time.

"So, how's it feel to be a Moore?" said a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw a familiar face. Jeff.

I smiled. "Pretty good, actually."

"Better than a Hardy?" he questioned me, with a light smile on his face.

"May be." I played along.

He came behind me and put his arms around my waist. "Ah well, at least now you're satisfied."

"Yeah, I am." I nodded.

"You know, I know what we have will never be the same. But hey, you know, I meant what I said back a while ago." he explained.

"And, that is?" I questioned him.

"My heart _will _always belong to you." Jeff answered.

"Well what about Xan?" I mentioned.

"I love Xan, I really do. Hopefully in the future, more will happen between us. But I dunno, we just had that thing, you know?" he said.

"Yeah." I nodded again. I put a hand on his. "You know Jeff, we'll always be friends. That'll never change."

"Yeah, I know." Jeff understood. "But Car'?"

"When you're in bed with Shannon, think of me, will ya?" he said, jokingly.

I just laughed. "Shut up, you dork."

He laughed along with me. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. So... is this it? Did you get your happy ending."

I shook my head. "This isn't the end, there will always be more to come."

"Oh really?" he said.

I just smiled again. "Definitely."

_One Year Later..._

And it's true, it wasn't the end. There was a hell of a lot more. Shannon and I had never been more close in our lives. I felt a stronger love with him like never before. I didn't care about the whole Kelly thing. In all love, there has to be madness. In madness, there has to be a reason. I guess it was just a stepping stone to a greater and higher reach in our relationship.

Ariella and Raven got married. And with a good and healthy marriage, came a kid! I know what you're thinking, it was probably scary lookin', like Raven, right? Well, not really. It was a beautiful and cute boy named Ryan Anthony Levy. But on the other side, it definitely had both of their crazy genes.

Matt and Bree also had a kid. Lilian Alyssa Hardy. A strong girl that had mostly all of Matt's looks, but Bree's brains and bubbliness.

Jeff and Xanadu were closer than ever. I was pretty happy with what came out of their relationship too. It was amazing how perfect they came out to be.

Ashley managed to find someone too. And guess who... Gregory Helms of course!

John never spoke to me much again. I figured it was for the best. I knew he hated me, but I had to let it go.

And everyone else, well they were good too.

**_To Be Continued. _**


End file.
